


Irresistible

by Lee_Onew



Category: Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics - because guilty pleasure, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Maddy jimi and rhydian friendship, No Bashing, Possible Mpreg, Re-write, actually idk if ill include that, okay maybe a little but to other character, rhydian x jimi - don't like don't read, will update tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Onew/pseuds/Lee_Onew
Summary: Jimi stumbles upon a secret in the middle of the night...wearing nothing but his pyjamas and a coat, his hair messy, witnessing two of his classmates turning into WERWOLVES!(okay they call themselves Wolfbloods but honestly he didn't see the difference)





	1. Occam's Razor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Rhydian x Jimi fic because I'm a starved fangirl who wants to ship them.  
> Why? IDK.  
> My mind is weird as shit please...let's just leave it at that.

“Jin Gau!” Jimi winces at his father’s voice, expecting a lecture and rant to be their conversation this car ride. What he’s not expecting however is the meaningful look his father sends him through the mirror and he stubbornly turns his head away from the gaze.  
“Son,” his father sighs at the lack of response but continues anyways, “I know that life at home hasn’t been the best of situations. And even though I’m disappointed in you I cannot find it in myself to punish you. I hope that you have learned your lesson and please leave that Morris boy alone?”

“Shì bàba,” and Jimi raises his head to watch his father nod at his response. “Can we not tell mama about what happened? I don’t want to stress her more.” Jimi spoke timidly and chose his words carefully. If anyone from school had witnessed the conversation they wouldn’t be able to believe that this was Jimi Chen, the snarky and cheeky troublemaker of the school.  
After Jimi received the nod of confirmation from his father he again turned his gaze to the scenery out the window. Jimi wasn’t ready to see Maddy and Rhydian running through the forest, their speed almost faster than that of the car.  
His eyes trailed their figures and he noticed with barely concealed surprise the black lines that they were sporting on their faces and…their arms. He was disgusted to notice that it looked like veins and he wondered if the two were on drugs. A little smirk graced his features as he imagined the scandal that rumour would cause but remembering the warning his father had given him, he turned away from the two and engaged his father in small talk.

* * *

 

“What the fuck!” Jimi ignores his friends’ exclamation as he pushes them and himself towards the exit and ignoring their teacher’s instructions of not to panic. During the panic Jimi swears to himself that he can hear growling but when he turns around to the source he spots an unconscious Shannon and a kneeling Maddy.  
He doesn’t know why, maybe it’s the fear of death, but he runs to the two girls and settles his hands on Maddy, she whips around and he steps back in fear at her gold eyes and snarling face. For one minute he thinks, she’ll maul him and all they’d find is his mangled corpse. However, the thought is dismissed when she growls out him.

“Go! Get out of here!”

“No,” he shakes his head, “I want to help.” He didn’t understand why he said that, just like he wasn’t understanding his sudden need to help. “I’m not leaving…”  
The sentence fades away as he watches Maddy snarl at him again and he can’t help but whisper:  
“What are you?”

“If you want to help got get Rhydian or a teacher.” She evades his question that, he can easily notice and he goes to argue but her face makes him rush towards the door. When he makes it out he sees Mr. Jeffries and Rhydian worrying about the two girls.

“There,” he rasps, effectively catching the attention of both, “They’re in there.” He points towards the room on fire and when he sees their disbelief he quickly accounts what happened and he watches as they thank him and run off to try and find a way in.

“Why did you do that?” Liam asks him, and he shrugs as an answer. Completely missing Rhydian who’d been listening in. He coughs a bit on the way out and ignores the further pestering.

* * *

“Jimi, what are you listening to?” Sam tugs the earphones out from Jimi’s ears and in retaliation Jimi smacks him. His hand making a loud connection with the others arm.

“No fighting!” Mr Jeffries voice shouted over all the noise and Jimi just rolls his eyes before snagging his earphones from Sam and sneering at him.

“Does it matter? You know what I’ll tell you what I listen to if you tell me what you were doing last night?” At his teasing, Sam’s face adopts a flustered look and he mutters a half-hearted ‘shut up’ before exclaiming louder.

“You said you wouldn’t tell anyone!”

“Tell anyone what?” Sam glares at the innocent expression adorning Jimi’s face before breaking into laughter just like the rest of their group.

“You know,” Liam points out, his finger coming to poke Jimi in the face. “When you make that expression, you look a lot younger unlike Smith who likes she aged 10 years.” They all grinned at the joke. “No but seriously, you look like your 12 or something.”

“Well then,” Jimi replies smoothly, swatting away the offending finger. “You must be a paedophile then, if I’m 12.” Sam breaks into laughter at the comment and Liam’s face lights up in red and Jimi considers that a job well done.  
Giving them all a smug smirk he puts his earphones back on and blocks out their conversation with SHINee’s Lucifer.

***

Maddy was restless. Rhydian, Tom and even Shannon could notice, what the last two didn’t know was why. Shannon was sure that it had something to do with the Beast and Tom was to jealous to even care at this point.

“It will be fine.” Rhydian hugged her to himself, ignoring the glare he received from Tom and tried his best to soothe her down. “Maddy, you need to calm down – it will be fine.”  
Tom and Shannon weren’t the only ones who noticed and Rhydian was graced with shouts from the back seats and when he turned around all he received was an infuriating smirk from Jimi.

“Rhydian…” Maddy whimpered her hands supporting her head as the bus lurched to a stop.

“It’ll be fine Mads.”

“It’ll be fine Mads.” He hears someone mock from behind and he turns to shout at Jimi when he notices that it isn’t Jimi. The boy is leaning against the window pane and bobbing his head to the beat of what he can assume is a musical genre.

“Everyone off the bus!” Mr Jeffries voice broke through the haze and Rhydian dragged his eyes away.

“Everything will be fine.”

***

Rhydian and Maddy couldn’t help but sigh for the umpteenth time that day. They were stranded on Lindisfarne Island and it’s a full moon and it’s Maddy’s first transformation into a Wolfblood.  
All the students were seated in the living room, it was big but not too big and had a cosy feel to it.

“Why did your father call you Jin Gau?” Everyone turns to Kay and Jimi in curiosity wanting to hear what the younger boy would answer with.

“It’s my name, that’s why.” He answered back his eyes never leaving his phone.

“I thought your name was Jimi Chen.” Katrina looks at Jimi for clarification and he sighs, looking like explaining this was the hardest thing he’s ever done.

“It’s my Chinese name, you blonde idiot.” At this his eyes dart up and a smug smile stretches across his face at not being reprimanded for insulting Katrina.

“Isn’t that interesting.” Mr Jeffries beams at the class and Jimi, Sam and Liam are the only ones who audibly sigh at the next statement, “Time for bed.” He makes to stand up but Kara interrupts him.

“Sir, please just one more story,” her voice is pleading but Mr Jeffries is a monster and so he refuses and sends them all up to bed.

***

Jimi couldn’t sleep, his eyes wouldn’t close and Liam and Sam had fallen into a deep slumber ages ago. The unfamiliar environment and bed made sure he wouldn’t be having a peaceful slumber like he had hoped.  
“Tom,” Jimi’s ears caught a whisper and he cautiously stood from his bed, “where are you going?” There was no mistaking that voice, it was Shannon but what was she doing up?

“Calm yourself,” Tom’s voice replied, “I’m only going to the toilet – then we can go hunting for Maddy and Rhydian.”

Smith and Morris are missing, interesting.

He hears them shuffle away from the door and Jimi moves towards his shoes, quietly putting them on and grabbing his jacket. He was only wearing a t-shirt that barely came up to his knees and boxers. This was probably his worst idea yet but with his shoes done and his jacket secure he made to ease out the room.

When he got out the landing was clear but he could hear Shannon and Tom bickering downstairs. His hand grasped at the banister and his feet lightly made the track down the stairs. The light was spilling from under the door and Jimi could only assume that the shadowed figure was Shannon. He trekked lightly, trying to hide his body from the prying eyes of Kelly. The door was hard to distinguish from the rest of the wall – only reason he could tell it was a door was due to the handle. The darkness of the room should cover him and his plan was to run as soon as he opened it and hope for the best.

His hands reached for the knob and he turned it anti-clockwise before throwing the door open and making a run for it. He could hear Shannon shouting in the background and Tom complaining about something but he didn’t care, he continued running. By the time he figures that he had put a good amount of distance between him and them, his lungs were burning and he was just about to find a place to hide and he had completely forgotten why he had chosen to do this in the first place when he spotted two figures standing above the cliff.

Green grass rustles under his feet as he moves towards them and Jimi watches them stiffen at the sound. “Rhydian is anyone there?”  
Rhydian turns around and spots Jimi staring at them. His jacket askew and his hair rumpled from sleep. He pulls Maddy and makes her turn and all three stare in shock at each other.  
Jimi because up close he notices the gold eyes, the black veins, the teeth and the claws and it makes him feel queasy and Maddy and Rhydian because they couldn’t believe that they had been careless enough to let someone follow them.

Maddy opened her mouth about to say something before Jimi fell to the ground with a thump, his t-shirt riding up and giving both an unobstructed view of his thighs.  
She sighs, her hands resting on her eyes.  
“This is not going to be as fun as I wished it would be.”


	2. What the hell is a wolfblood?

**Previously…**  
Maddy opened her mouth about to say something before Jimi fell to the ground with a thump, his t-shirt riding up and giving both an unobstructed view of his thighs.  
She sighs, her hands resting on her eyes.  
“This is not going to be as fun as I wished it would be.”

* * *

Maddy removed her hands from her eyes, once again taking in Jimi’s unconscious form.

“What are we going to do?” Rhydian shrugs at the question and Maddy can feel the Wolf tearing at her from inside wanting to be let out.  
Another sigh, her first transformation had just become a hell more complicated.

“Why don’t we hide the body, somewhere?” Rhydian suggested not backing down at the glare Maddy sent his way as she declared it being a stupid idea. “I mean we need to keep him somewhere and we don’t know what he’s going to do when he wakes up. The best bet would be hiding him somewhere and hoping he doesn’t wake up. We can come back to the spot at the end of the night or whatever to take him back with us.”

“I don’t know,” Maddy nibbled on her lip watching Jimi’s limp body, “but it seems like the best idea we got so far. Where do you want to hide him?”  
Once again Rhydian shrugged and smirked at the annoyed glance Maddy sent his away. Apparently, that prat, Maddy thought, only had promising ideas occasionally.  
“Let’s hide him in the bushes or somewhere out of sight – so if anyone comes looking they won’t find him. I really don’t want to know what he’d say if he was found…or react.”

Rhydian nodded at her and Maddy went to grab Jimi’s legs whilst he carried the boys upper body through the grassy area to a thicker one, full of vegetation and trees.  
“What if he gets attacked by animals?” Another concern made itself know from Maddy’s mouth as they both settled Jimi carefully down on the forest ground.

“Good,” Rhydian muttered, “at least then we wouldn’t have to deal with him and his holier-than-thou attitude ever again.” Maddy swatted at his arm when she heard and Rhydian didn’t give into Maddy’s glare as he knew the statement to be true.

“I think we should stick around this area. We can run around and stuff but not too far so the animals know not to attack Jimi.”

“You seriously think we’d be able to do that? What if we accidentally maul him?”

“Then we’ll have to try really hard not to and at least keep some part of our mind human.” Maddy’s voice sounded resolute and Rhydian stared at her in confusion wondering why she was going to such lengths to ensure Jimi’s protection.  
“I don’t like him but I do care. Also, my parents would kill me if they found out – which they definitely will.” She answered his unasked question.

“Okay cool, I got it. I’m just confused on how we’ve managed to keep a clear mind all this time, what do you think–”

 

“Rhydian!” Maddy exclaimed watching her friend drop to the ground, his veins once again a contrasting black colour to his skin as it bulged. His eyes turning gold and she thinks as she looks at them she can almost see his DNA changing and adjusting to make room for the wolf gene to take control.

Rhydian couldn’t tell what was around him from his hazy eyesight. Th onslaught of the transformation that had been held back had broken through like a stream of water rushing towards and through a dam. All he could feel was pain as his body adjusted to the woken wolf gene coursing through his veins. He could feel it as his blood changed but he could feel the pleasure and accomplishment of the Wolf as it woke and fought for control.  
Rhydian in his last bought of conscious knew he couldn’t win, yet he still tried to keep at least a bit of his human mind as Maddy’s warning of her parents came to his mind.

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw the world in grey. Albeit, different shades of the colour but it was still grey. He looked around his surroundings and it was with great surprise that Rhydian realised that he had retained some of his human mind. He trotted towards Maddy who had also transformed and as he took in her appearance he could also tell that she’d achieved what he had – if not more.  
He bumped his snout against her, watching as she bared her teeth playfully and nipped at him before turning and walking towards a stirring Jimi.

Oh great! He’s waking up!

Maddy! Is that you?

Rhydian? What the hell are you doing in my head?

I was about to ask you the same question. How is this possible?

I don’t know but I’ll ask my folks about it, look he’s opened his eyes.

Rhydian peered down at the now awake Jimi.

So, he has.

Rhydian stop being a dick, don’t snarl at him like that.

Maddy didn’t receive an answer and she decided to leave the conversation like that hoping Jimi wouldn’t make a stupid decision such as running away. She moved towards him slowly watching as his eyes grew with fear. To try and alleviate the fear Maddy butted her snout against the boy’s arm.  
Soon Rhydian was also joining in but it did take him a while to warm up to him. Just like Jimi spent the whole time being cautious around him.

* * *

 

“What?”

“Shannon what’s going on?” Mr Jeffries paused as he walked into the scene of Rhydian, Maddy and Jimi all lying on the living room floor. Looking for all the world as if they’d fallen asleep there whilst playing a game or something.

Jimi was the first to stir, followed by Maddy and Rhydian. He stretched as he sat up and a yawn escaped his mouth, turning around he came face to face with the class standing there. Wondering what they were staring at he turned to and came face to face with Maddy and Rhydian. Okay, it was Rhydian but adding Maddy in there made him feel better.

“What are you guys doing?”

Jimi turned opening his mouth to answer the question when he was given a warning look from both…Werewolves? He closed his mouth and lowered his eyes before standing up and shoving his way up to his room. Avoiding all questions directed towards him with a shrug and pulling out his trousers and jumper that he’s stuffed into his bag earlier, he started to dress. He almost strangles himself with the tie as his friends wouldn’t stop questioning him.

When they were all back on the bus, he noticed them watching him and pointedly looked away – EXO’s Wolf blaring from his headphones, how ironic. He ignored all attempts at conversation and spent the whole trip convincing himself that the previous night was a nightmare that was induced from the fact that he was sleeping on a cheap, uncomfortable bed (that was a lie, the bed was comfy and expensive).

The ride took hours and he used the time to sleep, feeling tired and worn out from sleeping on the living room floor for half the night. As he dozed off, he was still pointedly ignoring the two pairs of eyes, still, staring.

“What do you think is wrong with him?” Maddy whispered to Rhydian, leaning in close so no-one could over hear their conversation, “He’s been ignoring everyone since this morning. That is so unlike Jimi, I expected him to be telling the whole class that we’re ‘werewolves’.”

“Probably shock,” Rhydian replied leaning in just as close. Both missed the look of jealousy Tom sent Rhydian. “By the way are you going to ask your parents about what happened last night?”

During this conversation Tom had moved closer and managed to catch the end of the question. Last night? What happened last night? As he was thinking Maddy had nodded her head at Rhydian’s question and her hair fell like a curtain from behind her ear, blocking half of Rhydian’s face from view.

“Can you guys please stop making out?” His voice was loud enough so that the two in front could hear and was pleased as the two slightly jumped up and away from each other, thus breaking their intimate pose, Maddy stared at Tom in confusion and Rhydian looked disgusted and annoyed.

“What do you mean?” She turned to Shannon for clarification but the other girl just shrugged and Maddy rolled her eyes.  
“Me and Rhydian are not going out! We’re practically related! Almost, kind of. That’s beside the point. We’re not dating and we sure as hell weren’t making out!” Her exclamation caught the attention of the class in the bus but soon they started ignoring the group as it seemed to be some sort of drama again.

* * *

They had arrived at school quite late and Maddy was restless. As she and he friends were the closest to the exit they were the first to get out of the coach and onto the ground, breathing in the fresh air as they did so.

“Do you guys want to go get something to eat? I know it’s late but…”  
Tom tailed off as Maddy shook her head.

“I’m sorry my parents want me and Rhydian over for dinner which is in like an hour or two and we have to invite an unexpected guest.”

“Dinner,” Shannon enquired curiously moving closer to Maddy.

“Yeah, family thing you know.” The awkward silence that descended on them after that answer was broken by Rhydian grabbing her hand and announcing,  
“He’s got off the bus. Jimi!”

Shannon and Tom stared at Rhydian as if he’d grown another head and the class froze to watch what was happening as Rhydian jogged towards the boy with Maddy close on heels.

“What do you want?” Jimi congratulated himself silently for keeping his voice neutral and not letting the hysterical fear, that he was feeling, leak into it.  
Smith was the one who answered.  
“We want to speak with you,” She glanced around at all their nosy classmates, “privately.”

She pivoted on her heel and started walking further away from most of the class. Jimi wondered for a moment if he should just ditch her and never to talk to Morris or Smith ever again, however he wasn’t given that option because as soon as he turned around he saw Rhydian gesture with his head to follow Maddy and he did, albeit a bit anxiously.

Once they were a safe distance away from the class and their friends Maddy stopped walking and turned around again, looking Jimi right in the eye. Rhydian came to stand in between them but at a slight distance.  
“You might be wondering what the hell is going on?”

“No shit,” Jimi replied his voice teasing and playful but his eyes sharp and worried.  
“I have fucking werewolves for classmates!” His tone sounded hysterical and Maddy and Rhydian shared a glance – wondering if they were doing the right thing.

“We’re not werewolves,” Maddy held out a hand as Jimi once again opened his mouth, “we’re Wolfblood’s. Werewolves don’t exist.”

“What?” Jimi looked between them two, “What the hell is a Wolfblood? You guys turn into wolves every full moon – you are werewolves!”

“No, we’re not!” Rhydian argued back. “We’re not werewolves because if we bite people they don’t turn into one of us.” He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “Look, we wanted to invite you over to Maddy’s for dinner. You can ask us any questions and her parents because they’re also wolf bloods. Okay? Save the questions for them.”

“What makes you think I’ll come over?” Jimi shot back not liking how Morris thought he could boss him around.

“You will.” Both turned to look at Maddy who looked at Jimi with steely determination, “You will because your curious and if you don’t we will find another way to shut you up!”

“Are you threatening me? Was that a threat? Oh, and curiosity killed the cat.”  
He turned to leave but he didn’t miss the grin that spread across Smith’s face and he didn’t miss her words.

“But satisfaction brought it back,” there was something unsettling about the tone of her voice, “And it wasn’t a threat, it was a promise. You can come with us willingly or we will drag you there screaming whether it’s from the school or your house remains to be seen.”

There was something dark in her voice and smile that made Jimi pale and grit his teeth. “Fine I will go.” He watched Smith nod her head and walk towards the school, confused he followed her.  
“I thought we were going to her house?” He asked, an eyebrow raised.

“She’s calling her parents to tell them you’re coming. You don’t really get reception whilst walking through the woods.” Jimi nodded at Rhydian’s words, relaxing his body and allowing it to un-tense before he realised what both were capable of and his body instantly tensed itself his muscles aching at the strain.

“I need to call my parents as well.” Jimi thought absent-mindedly before pulling out his phone and dialling his mother.

“Nǐ hǎo māmā, nǐ hǎo ma?” He asked as soon as his mother picked up and he had said hello, he ignored Rhydian’s fascinated look as he continued conversing with his mother. “Wǒ yào chídàole, yīnwèi wǒ yào qù péngyǒu de jiā chīfàn.” He answered a few more questions before saying goodbye and ending the call.

Maddy was making her way back to them, waving and giving both a thumbs up which Jimi stared at confusion and wondering why she was waving her hands like that as Rhydian laughed and waved back.  
Most of the students had left the school premises by now but a few lingered behind and eyed strange group. Two of those students were Shannon and Tom who were making their way to them that very moment.

“Seriously Jimi?” Shannon asked as soon as they were close enough, “he is the unexpected guest.”

“Good to see you’re able to point out the obvious with your brain Kelly.” Jimi sneered back the expression naturally planting itself on his face.  
“Yes Shannon, Jimi. I think we should go – the walk through the woods is going to be longer now. See you on Monday, Shannon.” She hugged the reluctant girl, “and Tom.” She waved bye before he three started their trek towards her house.

* * *

“So, this is where you live, Smith? Impressive.” Jimi whistled, as all three walked up towards the door and Maddy inserted the key, turned it and threw the door open.

“Ma! Pa! We’re home!” She trudged towards the kitchen and Rhydian made himself comfortable on a couch, relaxing back into it as Jimi stood awkwardly near the, now, closed door. His face was down, eyes squinting as he examined the floor’s cleanliness of it before toeing off his shoes, putting them to the side and walking to stand in the living room – wondering where he should sit.

“Okay!” A female’s voice called out from somewhere below. He looked at Rhydian in confusion but couldn’t catch the other male’s eye as he had turned around watching as Maddy trekked back in her hand 3 drink of cola.

“Here you guys go!” She threw Rhydian his and when she was close enough handed his drink to him she smiled awkwardly, “I’m sorry I don’t know what you like so?” He took it and popped the can open.

“Do you have a glass?” He knew he should be considerate especially since this was a house full of wolf people who could tear him apart but he wanted to pull Smith’s strings. “I don’t drink from cans.” Total lie, he did drink from cans, preferred it even but she didn’t know that.

“Um yeah, in the kitchen. Let me get you one.” She left and came back with a clean glass. Jimi thanked her, which he could tell surprised her but he ignored her. He poured the drink into the glass and set the can on the table before taking a sip of his drink.

He looked up at the other two, who were also drinking from their cans, they stayed like that. Sitting there, drinking cola and making the air around them even more awkward and uncomfortable.

“Well isn’t this awkward,” a male’s voice interrupted their drinking.

“Leave them alone, Dan.” The woman said, “Hello you must be Jimi – my name is Emma. I’m Maddy’s mother.”

“Jimi Chen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo so I finall fixed it! Yes! 
> 
> Nǐ hǎo māmā, nǐ hǎo ma? = Hello mum/mother, how are you?  
> Wǒ yào chídàole, yīnwèi wǒ yào qù péngyǒu de jiā chīfàn. = I'm going to be late because I'm going to a friends house for dinner.  
> Sorry, if any of these are wrong. I took lessons for two years before I dropped it for German so...


	3. Dinner with Wolves

“Jimi!” Sam yells as he and Liam run towards him. Jimi turns around at the sound of his name and is met with sight of his two friends running after him. With a huff, he shoves his phone into his pocket but not before giving a longing look to the picture that he was staring at intently, only a moment or so ago.

 

“What do you want?” They catch up to him and give him weird looks at the unpleasant tone before ignoring it and throwing their arms over his shoulders. They walk into school like that which gets them weird looks and stares but Jimi doesn’t care – well he does, but he knows that he won’t be able to shake the two boys off so he lets them do what they want…for now.

 

“So,” Liam starts, “what did Smith and Morris want with you yesterday?” They tighten their hold on him and Jimi glares at them, managing to pull off a look of disgust without any problems.

 

“It doesn’t matter.” The shrug Liam and Sam receive doesn’t convince them but they ignore it in favour for what Jimi says after, “They’re just Smith and Morris after all. Not- No-one important.” He sneers at that statement which makes Liam and Sam grin at him before patting at his back and dragging him to a bench and into an unwanted conversation.

 

“I can’t believe that you invited him to your house yesterday?” Shannon looks at disgust at the scene a few feet away from her, with Jimi and his friends laughing and snickering at the expense of other students and stuff they’ve found funny.

“Not my house.” Rhydian reminded her before shrugging, “Maddy wanted to and I didn’t want to butt heads with her. When me and her butt heads it can kind of get…nasty.”

Tom snorts at them and shoots Rhydian a glare.

“Yeah, I bet it gets… ‘nasty’. Where is Maddy anyways?”

 

Rhydian shrugs at the question and starts moving forwards towards Jimi and his group wanting to talk to him in private or something, when he feels a weight on his arm. “Where are you going?” Rhydian can’t help but discreetly roll his eyes. Shannon can be so overbearing at times!

He grabs her hand and removes it from his person before moving forward towards his original goal.

“Jimi.” He says as he approaches them, the boy turns to him but so do his friends and they sneer and glare at him, like he was below them or something. “Can I talk to you?”

 

The indecision on his face is easy and Rhydian tries to analyse it as Jimi nods, standing up and grabbing his stuff. “I haven’t told anyone.” Jimi says, partially to break the awkward tension that had taken over their conversation and partially because he wanted to clarify that he had kept Morris’ and Smith’s secrets before the boy probably mauled him to death.

 

“Oh, well that’s good – better than good actually.” Morris sends a strained smile his way and Jimi can’t help but feel offended. “I just wanted to know how you took in everything last night.” Jimi gives him a ‘are you serious’ look. “Also, it’s nice to be able to talk to people freely but what we really are – even if that person turns out to be you.”

At this Jimi decides he has every right to be offended and out right glares at Morris.

 

“Well Morris sinc–”

 

“Rhydian. Call me Rhydian.” He insists, Jimi glares at him more but continues anyways.

 

“Well Rhydian since you’re so worried about me, I think I’ll fill you in. I was shocked, I’m still shocked and I will probably be shocked for a while in the foreseeable future. Why? You might be wondering, well I just found out that two of my fucking classmates are werewolves and guess what!? They don’t even call themselves werewolves, they call themselves Wolfblood’s!”

“Why are you laughing at me?”

 

“Never heard you swear before and I wasn’t laughing I was smiling, there’s a difference.” Rhydian tries to hold in a laugh as Jimi’s glare increases and before he can say anything they are brought out of their conversation by a rush of wind and the quiet of the hallway. Rhydian turns around to get a better look at what was going on thus giving Jimi an unobstructed view as well since he’s moved out the way.

 

What they saw confused both. Maddy was there, her hair highlighted in green and pink and her face caked in makeup – not that it looked like that but Rhydian had wolf sight okay and he could totally make out those lines. She strutted past them leaving the scent of a light perfume behind and the two boys shared a look.

“What just happened?” Rhydian, once again shrugged before mentioning that they had to get to class.

* * *

 

“Hey Jimi.” The boy in question looked up to see Rhydian and Smith there hovering around his table.

“What the hell are you two doing here?” As he said this he also gestured for them to take a seat which they did albeit awkwardly and hesitantly.

 

“Nothing, we just saw you here and decided to join you? Why weren’t you at the party? Kara was really upset.” Smith leaned in as if starting an interrogation and Jimi refused to be intimidated so he leaned in as well, briefly noticing that her hair was back to normal and her face was makeup free.

 

“I was busy, and what does it matter to you?” He raised an eyebrow as he asked the next question, his lips curling into a poor imitation of a smile (Rhydian and Maddy thought it looked more like a smirk). “What happened to you? I mean, those highlights and the makeup.”

 

Maddy couldn’t help but notice the fact that Jimi sounded offended and when she voiced this opinion she received a scoff from the other boy. “Obviously, I’d be offended. Your hair looked shit, like some colourful bird decided to take a colourful shit on hair to make it look shit. Your makeup…don’t get me started on that. I mean other people might find it pretty, bold and attractive but honestly I was repulsed.”

 

“How would you suggest I wear it then?”

 

“Maddy, why would Jimi know how to apply make up? I thought yours was pretty anyways.”

 

“Rhydian, you’re a Wolfblood use your eyes. It’s obvious Jimi is wearing some but it’s done so well that you can’t tell.”

 

“What the hell are you- Oh shit you’re right!”

 

Jimi snickered as Rhydian studied his face more thoroughly before standing up with a flourish that only he could achieve. “See ya losers at school.”  Then with a two-fingered salute, Jimi was gone walking out the café and making his way home.

 

“Do you think this means he’s getting comfortable being around us?” Maddy questions as she and Rhydian watch Jimi walk out and disappear around a corner.

 

“Yeah probably,” Rhydian answers, “does that mean you’re inviting him over again?” Maddy nodded an affirmative. “Then how do you plan to tell him – I mean, it’s not like you can go and chase him down to ask him to come over for Sunday dinner.”

 

“I’ll…” Maddy trails off lost in thought before she spots two boys who she knows hang out with Jimi constantly, so without a second thought she marches up to them. “Liam! Sam!” They turn at the sound of her voice and give her questioning looks. “We need to talk to you.” She grabs them by their wrists to their table and sits them down. “We need Jimi’s number.”

 

“What? Why? Like we’d give it to you anyways!” The boy glares at them but Maddy glares back.

 

“Give me Jimi’s number, you know what – give me your phone. You have my word I’ll give it back.”

 

“Why do you want it in the first place?” Sam questions.

 

“We’re meant to invite Jimi over for dinner as he is meant to be negotiating this deal for his father with my dad but we don’t have his number or anyway to contact him. We need it or all of us, including Jimi, will be in trouble.”

 

Hearing that their friend might get in trouble if they refuse Liam and Sam quickly hand over Jimi’s number which Maddy relays to Rhydian. When they both have it they wave good bye to Liam and Sam before Maddy sends a text to Jimi asking him to come over for dinner.

* * *

 

Jimi was lounging on his sofa watching a drama with his mom, completely immersed with the plot and tough life of the main female lead, when his phone pinged – telling him he had received a message or notification. His mom sent him and annoyed look but he quickly picked up his phone to read the message.

 

_  From Unknown:  _

_Hey Maddy here, we got ur number from Liam & Sam. Just wanted to let ya know that my ma and pa invited you over for dinner again. Reply when u receive this._

 

“Who is it?” His mother questions from her perch before she stuffs popcorn in her mouth, still managing to look elegant.

 

“Some new friends that I made, said that I’m invited over for dinner tomorrow. Can I go?”

 

His mother looks at him, as if trying to detect a lie before nodding and going back to watching the dramatic scene.

 

_ To Maddy: _

_Yes, I can come over for dinner tomorrow evening._

* * *

“Wassup.” Jimi says as the door opens and Maddy lets out a smile, inviting him into the house with a flourish of her hands. She watches him as he takes off his shoes before venturing further into ‘The Wolf Den’, as he’d oh so cleverly named it.

“Hello Mr and Mrs Smith,” Mr Smith nods back and Mrs Smith frowns at him, saying something like ‘I told you to call us Emma and Dan’ as she ushers him to the table.

 

“There’s a lot of meat…”

 

“Yes, I hope you don’t mind.”

 

“Not at all.”

 

Rhydian bounds into the room at the shout of ‘Dinner’s ready!’ which leaves Maddy as the last one seated at the table. They all wait for her to seat before grabbing for the food at the middle.

Jimi lets them go first, watching as Rhydian piles chicken wing after wing onto his plate. The other three basically doing the same thing.

 

Jimi takes a few wings as well as a moderate serving of the salad, slightly pushed to the side and ignored by the other 4.

“So, Jimi lad, any more questions for us?” Dan pauses from stuffing his face full of food to send a meaningful look his way.

 

“Yes, um I wanted to know about behaviour. As in is your behaviour like wolves? Is this behaviour only shown when you guys are in your wolf form or is it also when you are…human as well?”

 

“Oh great. Dan’s gonna have a field day with this one!”

 

Dan lightly punches his wife on the shoulder as he mock glares at her and she smirks back flashing her eyes at him and he quickly removes his hands from her person. “Well, I’ll tell you what I can but if you want to continue this discussion later I have research we could leaf through.”

 

At Jimi’s nod, he continues.

 

“Well wolves are pack animals – like people – they are social creatures. So, with us, we by extension are already people orientated and like social contact but by also being Wolfbloods we become more family orientated or pack but what we/you call it doesn’t matter. Our social structure is just a bit different – you know with four powerful wolves under the house and 3 alphas’ two of which are young.” At this he looks pointedly at Rhydian and Maddy.

 

“Wouldn’t this cause, like I don’t know, tension or, and conflict?”

 

“Good question,” Dan replies, stabbing his fork into the meat, “it would normally but with me being the alpha of this pack they have to listen to me and by extension Emma as she is my wife and mate, which makes her stand in this ‘hierarchy’ equal, and sometimes above, mine. Obviously, with Rhydian and Maddy also being young growing alphas’, they won’t always see reason or listen to us.”

 

Jimi makes an interested sound as he forks some salad into his mouth, looking around the table he notes that they’re eating the meat/chicken with their hands and he decides to join in. “You said above when talking about Emma’s position?” He smiles at the grin the woman sends him and bites into the chicken.

 

“Well yes, I guess, as she is the mother of Maddy and therefore her opinions need to be and are respected. Also, I doubt you’d want to go against a female protecting her young. Human, wolf or Wolfblood.”

 

“Dad, you called mum your mate? Why not just her call her your wife?” The abrupt question interrupted Jimi from his investigation/interrogation and he glared the youngest Smith in irritation before turning to Dan for the answer. Taking an interested bite out of his chicken.

 

“Well, I don’t actually know, it seems more intimate then just referring to Emma as my wife, or life partner, doesn’t it? As wolves’ mate for life. It also, appeals to the Wolf – and that’s what we did, me and Emma, we mated. Our relationship and most Wolfblood relationships tend to have more…wolf-y aspects.”

 

“For life? That’s a very dedicated commitment.”

 

“Yeah it is, that’s why you must pick your partner, your mate carefully.”

 

“How do you mate?” The unexpected question cuts through the air, startling all the tables occupants.

 

“I don’t think I should answer that.” Dan replies watching his wife’s reaction.

 

“Dad. We just want to know. What if we find someone we want to ‘mate’ with but we don’t know how!”

 

“It’s fine Dan just tell them.” She turns to Jimi and gives him an apologising look, “sorry that you have to be present during this.” Jimi shrugs in response and looks at Dan, curious for the answer.

 

“Well, there is this thing called knotting in which the ‘dominate’ or the alpha. Oh God, I hate using those terms, it seems like I’m fetishizing it!” He lets out an annoyed growl, his hand running through his hair. “Anyways, it’s when the males…sex organ…swells. It stays like that for an hour or so. There is also the mating bite that goes on the juncture of the shoulder and neck.”

 

“Isn’t that also how they get pregnant?”

 

"Uh Yes…but that's all I know. So, I don't really know if two males would possible be able to create life - there's a lot of things we don't know and that's one of them. I mean it could be possible due-"

“Dan, I think that’s enough.” Emma placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down from his science high and take in the kids’ facial expressions.

 

“That was a lot of information.” Jimi finally breaks the oppressive silence and Rhydian nods at his statement.

 

“Yeah it was. Never knew you wanted to know so much about this particular subject Mads?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

The table descends into silence once again.

 

“Well it was nice being here and all but I really need to go. Thank you for the dinner, it was amazing.” As he says this Jimi stands up, the rest of the table standing with him.

 

“It’s too dark to be going anywhere on your own, let me or Dan give me a ride home.” Jimi doesn’t even get a chance to respond before he’s being dragged away by an alpha female and ordered to put his coat and shoes on.

Rhydian is lurking in the hallway as Maddy helps Dan clean up, “Can I come as well? I mean I need to go home as well.” He elaborates due to the look he receives from Emma.

 

“Of course, you know sometimes I forget you don’t live here. Come on get your stuff.”

She gestures to his shoe and his wool jumper that he took off as soon as he came in before turning and shouting out a goodbye to the other two members.

 

“Come on then, let’s get you two home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I am sincerely sorry that most of this chapter is dialogue. I suck with dialogue if most of you couldn’t already tell. 
> 
> Anyways, I tries my best with the whole mating, knotting thing and I swear it’s the worst thing I’ve ever written, it doesn’t flow and I hate it! HATE IT! But it’s the best way I can write it so… yeah. 
> 
> Oh well, see ya next time! (Whenever that is) 
> 
> Also Jimi wears makeup deal with it!


	4. Dark Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is chapter 4, I hope you guys enjoy it. Honestly you can thank just-fangirl-things and aurafall for this chapter being up because I’m really lazy and they totally motivated me to write this up!  
> Thanks for your reviews!

“Hey Jimi.” 

“Sam.” Jimi answers, his hands out and eyebrow raised in a mocking gesture, “what’s up.” 

“I’m here too, mate.” Liam announces his presence by jumping onto Jimi’s back and almost toppling him over, “Or did you forget Jin Gau?” He pronounces it in the most stereotypical Chinese accent he can muster that causes Sam to break down laughing and Jimi to look at him disgusted. 

“You pronounced it wrong,” Jimi pouts. He opens his mouth to fire an insult back before Mr Jefferies is storming out the building, pointing to the roof and shouting wildly. The students crowd around him wondering what finally made their teacher snap as they look up to also stare at the…thing on top of the roof. 

“How the hell did it get there?” Sam whispers leaning towards Jimi and Liam, but still staring at the roof. When he looks at them Sam startles at how close he was to Jimi and Liam before giving Jimi a considering look, “Dude is that…are you wearing makeup? Is that eyeliner?” He’s squinting at him and leaning in too get a closer look with Liam. 

“No,” he scoffs pushing them off, “why would I need to? I’m already beautiful enough!” This catches the attention of some closer students who give a weird look but turn away laughing after Jimi flips his imaginary long hair over his shoulder and smiles brightly at them. 

Liam pushes Jimi back in retaliation and Sam shouts, “What the hell are you talking about Jimi? You’re as ugly as they come!” Which earned him a shove and a punch from said person. 

“It’s not my fault you look like a monkey Sam.” 

He turns away from his friends and accidentally catches the eye of Morris and Smith who’ve probably been staring at him the whole time. 

Tch, what creeps. 

He looks up to the thing in the roof questioningly and sighs when he sees the smirk on Morris and Smith’s face answering his unasked question. 

Obviously, they’re the ones who did this, the only ones who can probably. 

He sends them an annoyed glare back and turns away, set on ignoring their presence for the rest of the school day. 

***

“Yo.” 

Rhydian lets out a suffering sigh, turning away from Jimi’s retreating figure, “Maddy please stop saying that.” 

“No.” Silence, “Do you think he knows it’s us?” 

“No of course not. It’s not like we’re the only ones capable of pulling that off.” 

“Okay fine, I get your point. No need to get sassy with me.” 

And with that last sentence, Maddy and Rhydian hurry into the school building right before the bell rings. 

* * *

“Rhydian are you okay?”  
Maddy is standing there, her hands supporting his body as the world spins around him. He feels nauseous, like his stomach is trying to crawl itself out of his body and his head pounds to a unrhythmic beat. 

“I feel fine.”  
Is that last thing Rhydian says before he promptly passes out, bringing the classes attention to his limp body. 

“Smith! What happened to Morris?” The coach calls out as they approach them. “I don’t know!” Maddy shrieks in desperation as she herself feels dizzy and promptly joins Rhydian on the floor. 

Jimi is on the other side of the gym and moves to help them, before he stops and realises it might be weird if the guy who has been bullying them went to help them. So, he stays in his place and calms his conscience by repeating to himself that they’re Wolfbloods, like a mantra. 

He gives smile to Kelly and receives a scoff back. He glares at her before turning back to his group of friends and they’re game. Pushing thoughts of Maddy and Rhydian out of his mind. 

* * *

“Yo Jim Jim!”  
Jimin doesn’t look up from his phone, but Maddy doesn’t miss the raised eyebrow and tiny upturn of lips. She sits herself down next to Jimi on the bench and Rhydian jumps onto the table, sitting behind them. 

“Can you not say ‘yo’ anymore. It’s kinda disturbing.” Maddy pouts at the reply she receives and then stares at Rhydian for help. 

“He’s right Mads, please stop.” 

“Shut up, Rhydian.” 

Jimi finally puts his phone away and stares at both of them for a few seconds before directing his gaze to behind them. “Is that Kelly and the guy friend?” 

“Guy friend?” Maddy questions and Jimi shrugs in response. “I don’t know what else to call him. What happened today?” Rhydian shares a look with Maddy and she gives him a look. They seem to hold a staring contest for a few minutes before Rhydian gives in. 

“Basically, yesterday was the Dark Moon and” 

“Wait.” Jimi put his hands up and gestures for Rhydian to stop, “what’s the dark moon? Isn’t it like the new moon?” 

“No, it isn’t.” Maddy interjected, leaning on Jimi, “A dark moon, like the name suggests is when the moon emits no light whatsoever. This is like in between the end of the waning moon and up to and including the waxing moon, when the moon gets light from the sun.” She blinks at Jimi. “Is this making sense? I’m sorry if it isn’t.” 

Jimi doesn’t know how to react to her concern, so he just shakes his head. “No, it’s good, keep explaining.” 

“Okay well then, um the phrase ‘new moon’ refers to the midpoint of the Dark Moon (astronomically). Like when the moon is exactly in between phases like waxing and waning. And astrologically it’s the start of the waxing moon and is the very first crescent in the sky.” 

“How do you know all of this?” 

“My parents and I turn into wolves on the full moon, we need to know the lunar cycle. Also, we’re supernatural creatures – don’t you think there’d be other stuff like us out there like witches, magic and stuff.” 

“I guess that makes sense, and it does sound interesting…” 

“Doesn’t it!” Maddy exclaimed with a lot of enthusiasm, “my parents are giving Rhydian lessons on this stuff, like history, lunar cycles and magic and stuff. You should come!” 

“Maddy tone it done will you! I can smell your fucking enthusiasm!” 

“Why does that sound unintentionally wrong?” 

“…” 

“Whatever you guys wouldn’t get it anyways. I would love to take you up on that offer, Smith. When do they start?” 

“Today after school.” Jimi opens his mouth to say something but closes it again when he sees Kelly and the guy friend walking towards them. 

“I guess Kelly got pissed of waiting. She’s heading this way now.” He nods his head towards their direction and his two companions turn to watch as they marched ever closer. 

“Shannon! Hey!” Maddy waves wildly at Kelly and smiles at the guy friend. Rhydian puts up his hand in mockery of a wave and sends out a smile, to which he receives glares. 

Rude much. 

“Don’t you ‘hey’ me Maddy!” Shannon points her finger at Jimi looking at him accusingly. “We’ve been here for the last 5 minutes or so and all you’ve done is talk to…Jimi! Of all people, him.” She thrusts her finger in Jimi’s direction as if trying to solidify her argument. 

“I’m sorry,” Rhydian interrupts Shannon from her glaring session, whilst pushing the finger away from Jimi, “I didn’t know that you controlled who we, and by that, I mean Maddy, talk to on a day to day basis.” 

“I don’t!” 

“Then stop acting like you do!” 

“STOP!” Maddy pushes in between Rhydian and Shannon driving them apart and successfully stopping their argument. “Shannon,” she addresses her in a deathly calm voice and Jimi tries to unsuccessfully hide his smirk, earning a glare from the guy friend. “If you came here to get into an argument then you can turn around and leave.” 

Whilst Shannon was standing there doing a decent job of impersonating a fish, Rhydian leans down, his mouth dangerously close to his air and whispers, “look at her she’s going Alpha on Shannon, I thought the day would never come.” Jimi tries to ignore the fact that he’s leaning in so close and chuckles before whispering back, “Me neither, but she deserved it and hey! First time for everything right?”  
They shared another laugh before Rhydian pulled out and Jimi stood there thinking.  
Since when was he so close to Rhydian and Maddy?  
He shrugs the thought off and tells himself that people and situations change and he should just accept it–

“Yeah I’ll come. I’m sure Rhydian and Jimi would love to come as well!” 

“WHAT!” Shannon paused to take a breath, “Rhydian I can understand, you guys are like joined by the hip but Jimi…why Jimi?” 

“Because Shannon he’s a friend and he’s coming over to my place with Rhydian to get tutoring from my parents so…wouldn’t it just be better to invite him along?” 

“I understand your point Maddy but Jimi…” 

Both girls turn to stare at him and Jimi raises an eyebrow in response, his arms crossed over his chest. “Do I get a choice in this? I don’t think my parents” 

“Come on Jimi, it’s just for one night and you can get to know us all better!” Shannon looks horrified at the notion and it doesn’t really take long for Jimi to decide. 

“Well if Maddy and Rhydian really want me to join them, how can I disagree?”  
Maddy let’s out a squeal and Shannon’s face adopts an even more horrified look. 

“When is this?” Rhydian is still standing close to him and Jimi shuffles away hoping Rhydian doesn’t notice how awkward he’s feeling before mentally facepalming himself because this guy is a fucking wolf he can probably smell it. 

“Oh, it’s tomorrow, are you guys sure you want to come? I mean it’s just you two have never been to one of our sleepovers and might be awkward…” Tom trails off as Rhydian flashes him a smile with too much teeth. 

“Tom, come off it man. I thought we were friends.” He claps his on the back hard and Jimi cannot stop the snicker the escapes when he sees the guy friend choke on his own spit. Rhydian, obviously, doesn’t miss it and sends Jimi a blinding smile which he returns with just a curve of his lips and a nod of his head. 

“Okay, so tomorrow then!” Bouncing on the soles of her feet, Maddy really looks like a child and Rhydian and Jimi cannot help but smile at the image. Even Tom cracks a smile. 

“Are you sure, you want to invite them though? I mean won’t it be too much people…” 

“Shannon I’m sure.” Maddy sends the girl an okay sign before grabbing both Rhydian and Jimi and dragging them inside the school building. “And since when was there a shortage of food at your place anyways!” She called behind her, before disappearing behind the doors into the building. The two boys snickering behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…I hope you enjoyed this chapter and seriously I have no idea where the talk of witches or magic came from but hey Wolfbloods are supernatural creatures so why can’t there be other ones out there in this universe? 
> 
> I’m planning on having Jimi learn magic but like not really the Harry Potter type of magic, but kinda the Harry Potter type of magic. That doesn’t make sense, does it?  
> Anyways, I think the type he’ll learn for now is like Earthy kinda nature orientated with plants and stuff. Uggh, I don’t how to explain it – damn but hopefully you understand. Then maybe we’ll go into the full blown making stuff light up and creating fire and stuff kinda magic. 
> 
> Also I don’t really know how to end this story yet. Like don’t worry, it won’t end (probably) for a while but I have no clear ending like I know I want it to end up with Rhydian and Jimi together with a pack and a family to whom they recount their amazing adventures to (feat.Maddy of course) but…don’t really know how to get there.  
> I was thinking that I would like end this when Rhydian leaves and create a sequel for when Rhydian comes back because it would be cleaner cut (what the hell am I talking about??) or like carry this on until it gets to that point.  
> I’m also pretty sure that after Rhydian leaves this will definitely diverge from the canon storyline, like the events will be similar and I will probably use the episode as a guideline and stuff but the plot will be straying further and further from canon (like I want one of them to get pregnant and start a family, that is definitely not canon.) 
> 
> Anyways, if you’ve read this far you’re an angel! THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR! LOVE YOU! *KISSES AND HUGS ALL AROUND.* 
> 
> JINKI <3


	5. Sleepovers & Wolfsbane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I hope this chapter meets your expectations. This one is going to be the sleepover, I’m not sure if I’m going to keep it one long chapter or if I’m going to split it…hmm, we shall find out!  
> Oh and I know that it may seem like I’m bashing Shannon, not really just in this period, arc whatever its called she’s currently obsessed with finding ‘The Beast’ who she think is Maddy and her reaction to Jimi…well he is (was) the school bully in her eyes. So, yeah.

Rhydian and Jimi sat bored. Sitting opposite them was Dan, who was going on and on about some stupid topic that both couldn’t be bothered to remember.  
“Dan,” Rhydian finally stopped the man from rambling, “what are we ‘learning’ about again?” He made air quotes around learning and Jimi used his hand to cover his smile as he leaned back. 

“You should be listening Rhydian,” Dan scolded, “I know you all are going out later, therefore it’s important you absorb this now.” Rhydian rolled his eyes as Dan slid his gaze from them to his paper and Jimi just ignored the immature behaviour. “I bet you Jimi would know what I was talking about.” He gave a pointed to look towards said boy and Jimi shrugged. 

“I think it was about the two types of Wolfbloods and different supernatural creatures we might come across.” 

“Yes, it was,” Dan gave the boy a proud look and glared at Rhydian when the other jabbed him in the stomach with his elbow. “As I was saying there are two types of Wolfbloods, the first are Tame Wolfbloods, which we are.” Dan gestured to himself and Rhydian and a random direction in which he assumed Maddy and Emma where. “The second are Wild Wolfbloods, you know which is, because Wild Wolfbloods just like their name suggests stay in the wild and don’t look themselves up during phasing.” Dan looked at them expectantly and Jimi and Rhydian nodded. 

“Okay, so we got the Wolfblood thing,” Rhydian butted in and Jimi glared at him.  
“Shut up, Morris. I was learning.” Rhydian glares at him in return and Jimi snorts before turning away.  
“Anyways, I was wondering if we could move onto the other supernatural creatures.” 

“Well we can,” Dan answered, “I think you already know about the witch thing and if Jimi is going to be in contact with this world of ours, which is totally fine by the way it’s good to have humans in packs. Anyways, me and Emma were thinking of teaching him magic.” He looks at Jimi, “It’s Wiccan magic or like modern witchcraft.” He looks at Jimi’s face taking the passive expression as a rejection of the idea. “It’s fine you don’t have to if you don’t feel comfortable. As I said it’s just an idea.” 

“No, don’t worry…Dan,” the man beamed when Jimi used his name. “I don’t mind, I was just shocked, I didn’t expect this.” 

“I for one think this is a great idea.” Rhydian announced, throwing his arm over Jimi’s shoulder and bringing him into a hug.  
“I didn’t ask for your opinion.” Jimi deadpanned back, pulling himself away from Rhydian just as Maddy and Emma finally make their way downstairs. “Finally,” he huffs standing up, ignoring Rhydian’s yelp as he accidentally elbows him. “See you later Dan, Emma.” He bows his head to them before walking out of the room to get his coat. 

‘Such a respectable young man.’ Emma mouths to Dan.  
‘I know.’ He mouths back, watching as Rhydian and Maddy also file out following Jimi.

* * *

“So, this is Kelly’s place.” Jimi murmurs, his headphones still blasting History by EXO into his ears. 

“Don’t be rude,” Maddy answers as an impulse, sniffing and wrapping her scarf tighter around her neck. 

“I wouldn’t,” Jimi snorted, “if they weren’t taking forever to open the goddamn door and Maddy it looks like you have a cold.” He looked concernedly at the girl and Maddy just shrugged him off. 

“I’m fine.” Before Rhydian and Jimi could question her further the door opened revealing Shannon and Tom, both dressed as if they were going to leave the house. 

“Why are you dressed like that?” Jimi questioned pushing through Shannon and the guy friend (he smirked at the nickname, he’s such a genius) to get into the house, dragging Maddy along with him. Rhydian trailing behind like a little puppy. “I thought it was a sleepover,” Jimi stated as he took off his coat, “look we even brought food and stuff as well as our overnight bags.” 

“Wow Maddy,” Tom stated, “don’t you think you went overboard with the packing.” 

“That’s my bag,” Jimi grabbed the biggest bag that Rhydian was carrying, Shannon shook her head.  
“Don’t you think that’s a bit excessive Jimi, it’s only two nights.” 

“Exactly,” Jimi stated. “Where are we staying?” 

“We’re all staying in the living room,” Tom answered when it seemed like no one was going to answer the boy, Jimi made a face at hearing this but nonetheless walked towards the specified area.

“How do you stand him?” Shannon emphasised the him, hissing and turning towards the other two. 

“He has his own charm.”  
“You get used to him.”  
Rhydian and Maddy answered at the same time both looking at each other before breaking out laughing, until Maddy coughed and a concerned voice called out. “Maddy get in here! You shouldn’t be outside in that state!” Maddy sighed before walking in, taking off her coat and giving it to Shannon. 

“I’m coming!” She called out to the other which caused him to laugh and Maddy shrugged at the others before disappearing. Rhydian wasn’t far behind, and claimed a seat to the other side of Jimi. 

“You still didn’t tell me why you’re dressed like that?” Jimi questioned as the other two sat opposite, they glared at his question and he gave them a pointed look back.

“We’re going to go beast hunting!” Shannon said proudly, standing up and looking down on everyone else.  
“You’re going to what?” Jimi questioned, “Beast hunting what the hell is that?” 

“Well if you shut up and listen maybe I’ll tell you,” She sneered before continuing. “There’s been this beast, this monster hunting local animals and killing off farm animals!” Shannon proclaimed and neither Rhydian nor Jimi ignored the way she glanced at Maddy, who was too busy wiping her nose. 

“No.” Jimi said cutting Shannon off before she could start speaking again, “I came for a sleepover, so did the other three, I’m assuming Tom didn’t know about this. If you want to go beast hunting, go but Maddy’s ill and I’m not letting her go out in this weather.” 

Shannon gave him a stink eye before positively snarling, “Who said you can make these decisions for Maddy, huh?” 

“Oh, right I’m sorry. Maddy,” he turned to address her, “would you rather stay inside with me or go outside ‘beast hunting’ as Kelly so eloquently put it and risk getting more ill.” 

Maddy who’d finally realised what the conversation was about, furrowed her brows, “Jimi is right you know Shannon. I’ve got a bad cold and it would be stupid for me to go outside right now with it. If it makes you feel better you can take Rhydian and Tom with you and Jimi can stay here with me.” 

“But Maddy,” Shannon whined, “I’ve got cold medicine it’ll help and then you can come outside with us.” Shannon made a move towards the kitchen until Rhydian called out her name. 

“I understand that you’re trying to help and stuff, but I doubt the medicine would work if Maddy went straight outside and got herself worse, now would it?” Shannon looked desperate and glanced at Tom for help but the other only shrugged his shoulders. 

“And don’t worry about the medicine, I always carry some around so.” Jimi shrugged and stood up, stretching his body.  
“Now I understand that the three of you have got to go Beast hunting but could you at least help us set up first.” Rhydian complied with the order and left the room dragging an unwilling Tom with him and soon the sleeping area had been set up. 3 mattresses lay side by side, with 5 pillows and a random assortment of blankets and duvets. 

Shannon, Tom and Rhydian were in the kitchen planning their journey when Jimi sauntered past, before backtracking his interest apparently caught by the large map the other three had placed on the table.  
Jimi’s face looked the same without the makeup and the artificial glow had been replaced with a more natural one. “What’s going on here?” He leaned on the table and stared at the red line Shannon had drawn, outlining their journey. 

“I think the real question here is what the hell are you wearing?” 

“The clothes I’m going to be sleeping in, duh.” Jimi replied, “or Shuìyī, as my family would call them.” 

Tom stared at Jimi for a while before dismissing what he had said and Jimi had pouted before getting a glass of water and wondering off.  
“Seriously, what was he wearing?” Tom asked again when the other was out of earshot.  
“I don’t see anything wrong with what he’s wearing.” Rhydian felt defensive for some reason and he also didn’t understand Tom’s hostility towards Jimi and his clothes. 

“Did you even get a good look at what he was wearing?” Tom hissed back and Rhydian nodded still not understanding what was wrong with the outfit. 

Jimi was wearing a big light blue short sleeved shirt, that came up to his knees. The left sleeve was red and the right was blue with a yellow pocket on the right side of his chest. Rhydian wasn’t sure if the other was wearing shorts or anything under his shirt or if he was just in his boxers. But still Rhydian didn’t understand why Tom was offended, Jimi looked good (he was pretty sure Jimi already knew that) and the outfit was modest – so what was pissing him off?  
Maybe he was annoyed that Jimi had better legs then him, because Rhydian thought he had a nice pair…

Maddy bounded into the kitchen next, her nose red and her hand full of tissue boxes she smiled at everyone before walking to the living room, wishing the others good luck.

* * *

“Honestly Shannon,” Rhydian’s voice could be heard over the sound of twigs and leaves under their feet. “This is the most stupid idea you’ve ever had.” 

“Shut up Rhydian,” Tom and Shannon said at the same time causing the blond to glare at them. 

“If you don’t want to be here then go back to your precious Jimi and Maddy.” Shannon snapped having had enough of the boys whining. Both she and Tom stopped confused when they couldn’t hear Rhydian behind them anymore, turning they were met with the sight of a grinning Rhydian before he turned and walked back the way they’d come. 

“Where’re you going mate?” Tom called after him, and anyone could tell that the term ‘mate’ was used sarcastically. 

“I’m going back to Maddy and Jimi, who’re currently chilling in the comfortable, warm house. Have fun here!” Rhydian answered back irritably. He didn’t know why but he couldn’t help but feel irrational annoyance and anger towards Tom, the other teen just drove him crazy and for some reason he wanted to tear him apart, limb by limb.

* * *

“What do you listen to all the time?” Maddy asked Jimi as they leaned against the sofa, stuffing their faces full of popcorn. 

“Kpop.”

“What is that?” 

“A genre of music, would you like to listen?” 

Maddy nodded her head and Jimi brought his phone out, taking out the headphones and turning it on. “You want to listen to girl groups or boy groups first?”

“Um, girl groups?” 

“Okay”

It was after a few songs and mispronounced lyrics that Jimi had the best idea ever. 

“Oh my God, I need to make you listen to this song. It’s called Wolf by EXO.” 

“Is it good?” Maddy asked, returning with more popcorn. Jimi nodded as an answer and before he could start the song a knock came from the door. “One minute I’ll check.” 

“Who is it?” He called a few moments later, after getting impatient. 

“It’s Rhydian!” 

“Oh,” and he pressed the play button to the song. 

“Chogiwa…” 

 

“I can’t believe we listened to that song on repeat 10 times!” Rhydian laughed, “what’s it called?” 

“Wolf by a group called EXO.” Maddy yawned as Jimi made fake claw motions and kept singing ‘chogiwa’ repeatedly. 

“I think he’s broken.” 

“What will we tell his parents?” They both made eye contact and burst out laughing. “I think it’s time we went to bed.” 

“But Shannon and Tom…” 

“Forget about them they’ll come back later.” Rhydian stood up and grabbed Jimi, before walking over and plopping him down onto the middle mattress. “Do you want to sleep on his other side. I don’t want Shannon or Tom sleeping there.”

“Sure, I’m assuming your sharing with him, Tom on his own and me and Shannon in one, right?”  
She received a nod from Rhydian and grabbed the pillow Shannon had claimed as hers before leaving, placing it next to hers. 

“Goodnight.” 

“Night.” 

“Chogiwa danbeone neukkyeo…” 

“Oh my God Jimi shut up!” Maddy whined as Rhydian groaned.

* * *

“Where’s Jimi?” 

“Bathroom,” Rhydian answered not even giving Maddy a good morning as he inhaled his food. “You feel better?” 

Maddy nodded as she joined Rhydian at the table, “what’s he doing in the bathroom?” 

“Who Jimi?” Rhydian asked taking a pause in eating, “I think he’s getting ready but he’s been in there for like an hour or something…” Rhydian trailed off as Jimi walked into the room, “What were you doing there man? You spent like an hour in the bathroom!” 

“I was getting ready,” Jimi answered plainly sliding into the seat next to Rhydian and piling food onto his own plate. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand though.” He sent a distasteful look to Rhydian, “you look shit and you were the first one up. Should’ve taken your bathroom privileges seriously.” 

Maddy rolled her eyes at the two before standing and heading to the bathroom, “Where are Shannon and Tom?” 

“I don’t know,” Jimi answered grabbing fruit off the bowl, “I think they’re either in Kelly’s room or out.” Maddy nodded at them, then wondered out – heading to the bathroom, hoping no one would disturb. 

 

“Okay seriously, where are they?” Maddy tapped against the table, her eyes darting to the clock and back to the door. 

“Relax,” Jimi said, “They’re probably checking out their beast trap or making out somewhere.” He ignored Maddy’s denial (they would’ve told me if they were going out! We’re best friends!) and continued slumping in his chair. “Anyways yesterday was kinda fun, I’m hoping today there aren’t any impromptu hunting trips.”

* * *

Shannon and Tom sneak in through the door and breathe a sigh of relief at the sound of an empty house. “Where do you think they are?” Tom asks as he takes off and hangs his coat. 

“I don’t know maybe they’re upstairs.” Shannon shrugs, handing the camera to Tom, who makes a face at her, and takes off her coat and hangs it next to Tom. “Anyways, now that they’re not here I can tell you my theory.” 

“Oh my God.” Tom whined as he made his way to the living room, “Shannon I think you’ve finally gone over the edge.” He sits down placing the camera on the coffee table. “Maddy is not a werewolf, Rhydian and Jimi are not in on it, either.” 

“Then how do you explain the sudden friendship and camaraderie!” Shannon hissed keeping her eyes on the stairs before flickering to the door. “You’ve also noticed how close those three have gotten, Maddy and Rhydian I understand but Jimi, he must be in on it!” 

“Calm down,” Tom looked at her, “Shannon there are pretty simple explanations for this. Rhydian and Maddy are cousins and Jimi is either dating both or one of them.” 

Shannon scoffed, “So you don’t think Rhydian and Maddy are dating anymore? What does it matter anyways?!” She exclaimed before running a hand through her hair. “All that matters are that those three know something.” 

“That’s it! I can’t reason with you anymore!” Tom exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air, “First you think Maddy, our friend Maddy is some sort of werewolf! Then you think Rhydian and Jimi are in on it!” 

“Tom, shut up.” Was hissed out by Shannon as Maddy made her way downstairs followed by Rhydian and Jimi. All three looked at them both as they normally did, though there was an expression/emotion in their eyes that both couldn’t comprehend. 

“Maddy are you okay?”

“I should be asking you two that, where’ve you been?” Maddy asked instead her nose red, and eyes watery. 

“Your cold still hasn’t gone.” Shannon pointed out with a frown, “that’s sad I was hoping we could all go out hunting tonight.” Rhydian and Jimi shared a look at that statement and Jimi shuffled towards Maddy. 

“Obviously, it wouldn’t go away in one night. Maddy shouldn’t be going out tonight either, in fact she should be in bed right now.” 

“Well if you had just let me give her the medicine” 

“Medicine! I have medicine, and they have made her considerably better than she was last night!” 

“Yeah well, they haven’t really cured it, have they?” She countered back to a glaring Jimi, who had lost all semblance of hospitality. He snarled and was about to launch himself at her when Rhydian grabbed him and held him back.  
Shannon made a move towards Jimi but was also held back, by Maddy. 

“Guys, please. If Shannon wants to go out tonight then we will. I’ll take some of Jimi’s medicine and before we leave anything Shannon can give me, okay?”  
Shannon, satisfied with her answer nodded and grabbed the camera before disappearing upstairs, Tom following behind her.  
Maddy turned to the two staring at her and closed her eyes when Jimi sighed, wondering if she’d made him mad.  
“You’re too nice.” Was the only thing Jimi said, and wanted to say to her, before he grabbed his phone and headphone, leaving the living room, probably to go to the lounge upstairs. 

“Do you think I made him mad?” Maddy asked looking at Jimi retreat and hearing Rhydian sigh she whirled around, wondering if he was going to look at him the same way Jimi had but he just smiled. 

“I don’t know, but he’ll come around. He has to Mads.” He clapped her on the back and brought her in for a one-armed hug before dashing up the stairs probably to join Jimi. Maddy looked around the empty living room and for some reason felt uncomfortable being in there all by herself so she too, left to go to the others.

* * *

“Maddy!” Shannon called up ignoring Jimi, who was currently glaring at her and Rhydian who was trying to comfort him the only way he knew how, with food. Looking at them closely, she couldn’t help but think that maybe Tom’s suggestion from earlier was right and that Jimi was dating Rhydian but decided that it didn’t matter to her when she received another glare from him. 

“Yeah!” Maddy’s voice carried through the house and Shannon wondered if it had always been that powerful, she had noticed that Rhydian’s voice was similar in that aspect but brushed it off as unimportant. 

“I have the medicine!”

“Okay, I’m coming!” 

Jimi snickered again and Rhydian glared at him causing Jimi to stick his tongue at him, moving towards the table that Rhydian had left him for. In the middle of the table was a bowl of minced meat and Jimi wrinkled his nose at it. He leaned against Rhydian, who stiffened under the contact before relaxing and stared at nothing. 

“Hi Jimi!” Maddy called as she rushed past, ignoring the fact that she had startled him, stopped in front of Shannon. She smiled as the other gave her the pill, she turned only to see Jimi standing there with a glass of water in his hand. She graciously accepted not meeting his eyes, remembering the argument/row, if you could even call it that, that they got into before.

Jimi nodded at her and left. Instead of moving towards Rhydian and resuming leaning, he left the kitchen for the living room and threw himself onto the couch not liking the awkward silence between him and Maddy. Even though he’d instigated it. 

Maddy downed the pill and the water, smiling at Shannon as she placed the empty glass on the counter and proceeded to follow Jimi to the living room. She sat on the spot next to him and stared, hoping he could understand that she wanted to talk. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jimi broke. “What do you want?” Jimi asked, it came out cold and he winced at how it sounded. Hoping Maddy didn’t take offense.  
Maddy noticed the wince and placed her hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” Maddy said, confusing Jimi who was staring at her wide eyed. 

“What are you sorry for? If anything, I should be sorry, for trying to control you,” he winced again and Maddy tightened her hold on his shoulder, “And for getting into arguments with Kelly.” 

“Honestly,” Maddy said fondly, the hand on his shoulder curling around his other and binging him to Maddy’s side is a hug. “You were just looking out for him and I find your arguments with Shannon funny.” 

Jimi sent her a smile and Maddy returned it, thankful that they were on speaking terms again. “You do, do you? I wonder why?” His smile was cheeky and playful and he leaned back into the cushions, his posture the epitome of someone who was relaxed. 

They laughed and it seemed that all the remaining tension had disintegrated leaving them at ease again. Jimi opened his eyes, smiling but it dropped and his eyes widened. “Oh my god,” he breathed eyeing Maddy. 

“What?” For some reason Maddy was suddenly felt irritated.

“Maddy your eyes,” His eyes snapped to her hands that had black veins growing on them. 

“Oh my god!” Maddy looked like she was on the verge of a panic attack, “Oh my god, what do we do? Shannon and Tom can’t see me like this!” 

Jimi had to think fast and currently his mind was everywhere, “Go to the bathroom and try to stay quiet, I’ll come up with an excuse and tell Rhydian, okay?” 

She nodded and before Jimi could even blink she was gone, having raced up the stairs and locked herself in the bathroom in record speed. After Jimi recovered from the spectacle he jumped onto his feet, calling Rhydian’s name. 

“What?” Rhydian looked longingly at the burgers resting on the table and the confused faces of Shannon and Tom. 

“Maddy,” Jimi started once they were out of earshot, “Maddy just started to, I don’t wolf out. Is that what you guys call it? Without any reason, we were just talking and her eyes changed and the veins.” 

Rhydian interrupted him before he could continue, “Where is she?” 

“I told her to go upstairs and lock herself in the toilet. She won’t be going anywhere tonight unless you fix this!” Rhydian paused in his exit. 

“Me? Don’t you mean us?!” The glare he got from Jimi, sent him reeling up the stairs instead of waiting for an answer.  
“What’s going on!?” Shannon’s voice sounded from behind him, “We’re ready to leave! Where’s Rhydian and go put your stuff on!” 

“Me and Rhydian might be late and Maddy might not be coming at all.” Jimi tried to calmly explain. 

“What? Why?” 

“Because she’s currently in the stomach heaving her stomach out,” Jimi lied, lying came easy to him. “Her colds gotten worse and I think she’s had an allergic reaction to something in the medicine.” He looked at them calmly hoping that they’d buy the lie.  
“Rhydian is checking up on her right now, she doesn’t want anyone else to see her. When he comes down with the report on her symptoms we’re going to try and contact her parents and ask them what to do. Honestly, that will take a long time so if you want to get the beast you should leave now. We’ll catch up.” 

Mentioning the beast seemed to snap Shannon out of whatever concerned daze she’d been in and waved goodbye dragging a complaining Tom with her.

It was at that exact moment that Rhydian bounded down the stairs, grabbing Jimi by the elbows and screaming. “She’s gone!” 

“What, how?” 

“She escaped by the window, what do we do now?” 

Jimi thought for a moment before bringing out his phone, “We call her parents and tell them what’s happened and hope they can give us advice.” 

“I don’t know their numbers.” 

“Be happy I’ve got it saved on my phone then.” Jimi snapped calling up Dan and Emma. 

Rhydian paced around the kitchen worried out of his wits as Jimi explained what had happened. The phone was on speaker so they could both hear. 

_“Do you have any idea how?” Emma asked as Dan had left muttering something about a research paper. Sometimes, she couldn’t with that man._

“I’m not sure, but I think there must have been something in that pill.” 

_“So, do I, Jimi. Do you have any idea what it could be.?”_

“Well if anything Teen Wolf has taught me is true then it’s that wolfsbane hurts werewolves and wolves in general. I mean it’s named wolfbane for a reason. So, I think that might be it.” 

_“Jimi is right. It’s wolfbane, the counter to wolfsbane is thistle root. If you can find some, then just feed it to Maddy.”_

 

“Thanks Dan and Emma, we’ll keep you guys updated.” 

_“Your welcome lad, please tell us when you find Maddy.”_

Jimi ended the phone call and leaned against the table. “What do we do know?” 

“Well,” Jimi sighs, “Follow Shannon and Tom. We’ve got to or else they’ll be suspicious and I’m pretty sure Shannon knows what thistle root looks like, so.”

“But Maddy” 

“Maddy, hopefully will follow the smell of meat and track down Shannon and Tom for it. Let’s go!”

* * *

“Tom, Shannon!” Rhydian called out as soon as he saw them. Both were startled and Tom fell, cursing. 

“Uggh, I think I fell into some stinging nettles or something.” He groaned standing up slowly as if injured though to Rhydian he looked and smelt perfectly healthy. 

“Those are not stinging nettles you idiot.” Shannon hissed looking around at the surrounding trees suspiciously. “Those are thistle roots. How is Maddy?” 

“Her parents got their as soon as possible and giving her medicine for her allergies. She’ll recover quickly and she really wants to come on this hunt so her parents promised to drop her off and she’ll come find us.” Jimi lied easily, he left all the other questions for Rhydian to answer and bent down, picking up some of thistle root and hiding it behind his back wondering if these children were really this goddamn blind! 

“Come on!” He said finally, “We need to get a move on and it’s getting cold. I would rather be walking and warming up then standing here and freezing!”  
Shannon and Tom nodded, moving ahead of them and Jimi grabbed Rhydian’s hand tugging the other along. 

When the other two were a respectable distance away, he handed Rhydian the thistle root, waving away his thanks and letting go of his hand.

* * *

All was well, Jimi sighed as he snuggled into the warm body next to his. He was a cuddler and Rhydian had found that out on the first night, and the elder boy had said that he didn’t mind which Jimi was thankful about. 

He expected to be out like a lamp the moment his head hit the pillow but instead he was finding himself restless. Even the jealous face of the guy friend couldn’t calm him down.  
He snickered quietly, remembering the ways Tom’s face had contorted with jealousy when he saw Rhydian tackle Maddy behind the log, thankfully managing to feed her the thistle root.  
He shook his head at how restless it had been and was nudged by Rhydian’s foot. 

“Stop moving,” The other murmured, his face burrowing into Jimi’s neck and his front pressing against Jimi’s back. 

Well, I guess he’s a cuddler as well. 

“Really Jimi, stop moving.” Rhydian growled softly against his neck and it was with a red face that Jimi finally succumbed to sleep as he relaxed against the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how long this took me! Uggh!  
> But I love it…I think I do anyways. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the update and the long chapter (which must have made up for how long it took am I right?) I also hope you enjoyed the moments between Rhydian and Jimi, they’re increasing! 
> 
> I’ll see you guys next chapter then!   
> Also what Jimi said, I'm not bothered to copy it onto here but it translates to pajamas. According to google. If I'm wrong please feel free to correct me! 
> 
> JINKI <3


	6. Call of the Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm, Rhydian finally accepts his feelings or something like that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, how are you all? I’m sorry this took a while to put up but I am… uh both very busy and lazy so...  
> Has anyone seen EXO’s new MV Power, it’s amazing but confusing. EXO-L’s, let’s stream Power and KoKoBop!  
> Also, as you’ll see when you start reading, I took a few liberties with this chapter because I can’t remember shit that happened in the episode. Oh well.

* * *

 

Rhydian fell onto his bed with a sigh. His phone pinged every few seconds and he was sure the messages were from Maddy, as he had no idea where Jimi was or even what he was doing. He groped blindly on his nightstand trying to grab the phone so he could answer Maddy before she did something stupid.

When he finally feels it, his body is at an awkward angle, his feet dangling off the bed and he it clutches in his hands, bringing it towards him and rearranging his body to a more comfortable position.

**Mads**  
_Rhydian where are u?_  
_Like you ran off are you okay?_

_Seriously, where are you? Your mother just threatened me…_  
_I still cant believe she’s your mother!_

_Okay, it’s been like an hour – contacted my parents. They want to talk to your mum_

_I’m taking her over to my place, reply when you’re ready._

He groaned, his head thumping backwards onto his pillow as he flung his phone somewhere onto his bed. She contacted her parents, what the hell was he going to do now! God this was so messed up.  
Rhydian stilled, taking in all the noises in his bedroom, the house and the outside, breathing in and out deeply. Letting his body relax, he melted into his bed and his eyelids fluttered closed. His breathing evened out and was no longer heavy as he slowly but surely fell asleep.

PING!

His eyes shot open, his sensitive ears making the sound more intense than it should be. He glared as he saw his phone light up with another message and moved to grab it, ready to give Maddy a piece of his mind. He had already planned what to say and was typing it up, when his eyes wandered and he noticed that the person who’d sent him the message wasn’t Maddy and was in fact Jimi.  
Quickly, erasing what he was previously typing up, he lay back down and read the text.

**Jimi**  
_Are you okay? Maddy texted me about what happened_  
_Dude, you must be freaking out…I’m free so you can call if you want to talk about_ _it_

Rhydian read over the message a few times, his eyes always wandering back to the end, ‘call if you want to talk about it.’  
He was stuck, on one hand he wanted to call and talk to someone about it, even if it was Jimi, on the other hand he didn’t want Jimi to see, or in this case, hear how much this revelation had affected him. It would be embarrassing.  
In the end however he didn’t need to make the decision as his phone started blaring his ringtone and a quick glance told Rhydian that Jimi was calling him. He hesitated, thinking about how easy it would to ignore it or decline the call but immediately felt guilty and so answered, bringing the phone to his ears.

“Hello.”

_“Hey Rhydian, are you okay?”_  
Again, he hesitated, so he didn’t say anything and fell silent. He heard Jimi sigh, and could almost imagine the expression that would be on his face. Evidently, he and Maddy had become close with Jimi.

_“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to and remember I do know a few things. Maddy told me.”_

Rhydian growled, when he heard that, anger rising at Maddy for going around spilling his private, confidential family matters with other people.  
Jimi must have heard it and quickly made the connection.  
_“Don’t get angry at her, she was really worried…” Jimi trailed off sure that Rhydian knew the rest._

“I know,” Rhydian sighed, “I just,” another sight, “I just don’t know what to do. What do I do?” He knew he sounded desperate but he didn’t know what to do and his brain was currently a mess.

_“Go over to Maddy’s, that’s where your mum is right now, right? So go over and help them figure out what the fuck is going on! Okay?”_

“Right, that’s a good idea…”

_“I know all my ideas are good ideas.”_

Rhydian cracked a smile and thanked Jimi, ending the phone call after getting a few choice words from the other about the jailing incident. He sat there, looking at the device in his hand going over the conversation with Jimi and remembering the warmth that had spread through him when the other contacted him. Looking back on it, he was happy that Jimi had stumbled onto them on that night as it helped him gain a new friend, even if that friend is Jimi Chen, though he had to admit, but only to himself, that he was or had started to see Jimi as more than a friend and this phone call seemed to have cemented his feelings. No going back now.

He sighed, grabbing his coat off the floor and making his way downstairs. He waved goodbye to his very confused parents, telling them he was going to Maddy’s and set out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was pretty short, was it not? I’m sorry, I’m currently working on the next chapter and it should be posted sometime in the next week or after that. Promise.  
> This one needed to be short though, and I hope you enjoyed Rhydian’s pov. It was kinda hard to write and I’m pretty sure that it has a lot of mistakes, but when I’ve reached/posted a certain number of chapters, I will start going back and editing the previous chapters – so please bear with me. 
> 
> AND WE’RE COMING TO AN END OF SEASON 1…SO CLOSE! 
> 
> After the end of season 1, I’m pretty sure is when it’s going to start to fully diverge from Canon. 
> 
> Well, until next time babies! 
> 
> JINKI <3


	7. Eolas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie runs away, Jimi fanboys over SHINee and Rhydian gets jealous...nothing new...OH WAIT! Rhydian getting jealous is, has he finally accepted his feelings for Jimi? Or is it just a alpha wolf becoming possessive over a packmate, read and find out...
> 
> OKAY I AM SO SORRY IF THAT CRAPPY SUMMARY PUT YOU OFF, I'LL PROMIS NOT TO DO THEM ANYMORE I SWEAR JUST PLEASE READ THIS ONE...*uses special puppy eyes*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yay! It’s been like what a few weeks…? I am so sorry honestly, I was gonna write this up before but I wasn’t idk bothered or it felt too much like a chore, anyways, I’m back with a hopefully long chapter…I really just make stuff up as I go along *pained sigh*…  
> I hope you guys enjoy this though! Also, I have an English exam I totally should be studying for and a History one, oh well…

“Maddy, you home?” Rhydian called out throwing his bag onto the sofa as he passed on his way to the kitchen. He paused on his journey to the fridge, turning to see Maddy, her family and his…mother.

It had taken him a while to come to terms with the fact that, that woman was his mother. The one he had been separated from at an early age but Jimi’s phone call and the support of the Smiths had helped.

“What’s going on?” He was instantly on guard at the group of Wolfbloods, narrowing his eyes at the way they clammed up the moment he walked in.

“Well Rhydian,” Dan started, “remember how there are two types of our kind. Your mother is a wild wolf blood, and she would like to…teach you some of their ways. We’ve come to a stalemate but if you agree we will allow her to teach you.”

Rhydian looked at Dan taking in the information before slipping his gaze to Maddy, who shrugged in return of his questioning gaze. He scowled at her and slightly bared his teeth but she just returned the gesture and went back to amusing herself on her phone. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to the amused adults in the room and sighed. “I don’t really see why not so like okay…? I guess.”

“Great!” Rhydian’s mother, whose name he really needed to remember, “We should go now. This is the ideal time to teach you one of our skills, that the tamed have forgotten.” She cast a disgusted look towards Maddy, Dan and Emma who all chose to ignore it.

“If it’s alright with Dan and Emma, then I have no problem.” He looked towards the two mentioned adults and they nodded giving him a reassuring smile. He smiles back before backtracking out the kitchen, his mother following, and towards the sofa he had dumped his bag on.  
Maddy followed them both, his mother barely glancing at Maddy before turning away grimacing.

“Good luck, Jimi wishes for you to have a fun time.” She winks at him and smirks when his face pinks slightly at the mention of Jimi.

“I will and tell him thanks. By the way, what’s her name again?” He subtly points at his mother and Maddy smirks again.

“Ceri.”

* * *

 

“So, Ceri?” Rhydian ignored the way the woman’s face fell at the use of her name. Did she think he was going to call her mum? Mother? No, it’s way too early for that. “What are we going to do?” Throwing his bag onto the forest floor after shrugging it off his shoulder he turned to watch Ceri in fascination and well-hidden annoyance.

“I’m going to teach you Eolas.” Ceri stood up straighter as she said the word, as if it was meant to mean anything to the both of them, well it most likely meant something to her but he definitely had no idea.  
“What?”  
She looked at him disappointed her proud form slugging as she realised her son had no idea what she was talking about.

“It’s a skill, a unique one that is only gifted to Wolfbloods.” She started off, the ‘only wild Wolfbloods’ was left unsaid but they both heard it resound emptily around her. “It’s a gift that allows us to connect, and become one with nature Rhydian.” He shifted, promptly feeling uncomfortable with the use of first name. It portraying a comfort he did not feel with the woman, even if she was his mother.

“I still don’t get it.” Rhydian grumbled, shrugging off the woman when she went to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Could you maybe show me how to do it Ceri?”

“It’s hard to explain, Rhydian but it is even harder to show.”

Rhydian just looked at her with a confused face, “Is that meant to mean something?” He heard Ceri sigh and wondered if she had lost patience with him.

“If you really don’t understand I’ll tell you how to do it, step by step. I will only warn you, that if it works you’ll be able to see everything.” He again stared at her, but this was purely a sceptic stare one full of disbelief, was his mother crazy?!

“Kneel,” she demanded, standing off somewhere to the side as Rhydian followed the order, one knee resting on the earth and the other bent up against his chest.  
“Take a deep breath and clear your mind.” Rhydian once again moved to obey, closing his eyes for extra assistance but even after his nostrils flared in mild anger as his mind swirled with thoughts and emotions. “When you think you’ve achieved that, open your eyes and think about who you want to see, you will instinctively stare in their direction and zoom in to see them.”  
As Ceri said these words the thoughts in Rhydian’s head abruptly changed direction to who he wanted to see. The first person in mind was Jimi, then maybe Maddy and her parents, maybe the school. Or he could try to see his…  
All these ideas wouldn’t go away, no matter how hard he tried to clear his head and in the end, he jumped up, a snarl of frustration on his lips and a yell of defeat following after. He turned to Ceri, his head cocking to the side in confusion.

“Why is it not working?” Ceri frowned at his tone, looking down at him, again, in disappointment – was that her default look or something? He glared harder, teeth bared. “Why is not working?!”

Ceri pursed her lips, giving him a quick look over, before her face brightened and Rhydian hoped she wasn’t going to sprout some shit about how he was as a child, like in those cliché movies. “You’re not clearing your mind, Rhydian.” She said his name with such earnest and her eyes looked up at him in hope. “You need to clear your mind properly.”

“Ok,” Rhydian looked at Ceri, the ground and back up at Ceri again in confusion. “How do I do it?”  
Ceri smiled at him, probably something that was supposed to look mysterious and inviting, telling him to discover the secrets of his family, his pack and his genetics.

“You don’t need to be taught, Rhydian. Don’t think or stress, just do.” She falls silent and he waits hoping, that maybe there’s a thing that she forgot to tack on but no, she just stands there smiling up at him, cause he’s a few centimetres taller.

* * *

  
Maddy sprints away, making sure her footsteps were light, and the leaves under her foot undamaged due to her fast speed.  
Her house comes into her vision and she burst forward, almost knocking the door down.  
“Ma! Pa! I know what Ceri is teaching Rhydian!”

Both her parents shuffle into the kitchen, urging her to be quiet just in case the mentioned two were in hearing distance. “What is it?” Emma asked her hands curled around a mug, whilst Dan took a seat at the table a crossword puzzle placed on the table top.

“It’s this thing called Eolas.” At Maddy’s admission Emma and Dan shared a quick look, both wondering if they knew what the other was thinking. “Am I allowed to learn it?” Maddy asks.  
Dan stands up so fast, he looks like a blur, his face contorted in anger. Emma stood next to him. Both looked like the embodiment of an alpha couple, their eyes a swirling combination of amber and bright yellow.

“No, you can’t do that Maddy.” Emma growled out, her eyes flashing back to a normal colour as she took a step towards her daughter. “It’s too dangerous, Mads you have to understand it’s not good for us, for the Tamed.”

Maddy pulled away from her mum’s embrace, pouting as she pleaded with her parents. “Come on, please!” When she saw that the tactic wasn’t going to get her anywhere she started glaring at them, her nostrils flaring. “How come Rhydian gets to do it?!” She dared her parents to give her an answer and was surprised when her dad flashed her eyes at her and calmly took a step forward.

“Maddy, you have to understand, Rhydian is genetically a wild Wolfblood. He may be living amongst humans and behaving but he is still genetically a wild Wolfblood. So, skills like Eolas and a bunch other will come natural to him and won’t drive him crazy. However, listen Maddy I had an aunt who thought she could control the power that came with Eolas but she went crazy and ran off, they still haven’t found her.” Emma a hand on Dan’s shoulder in an act of comfort before glaring at her daughter.

“That’s why we don’t want you dabbling in these type of stuff Maddy.” She moves towards Maddy and the girl moves backwards shaking as she glares forward, her stare hard and unforgiving.

“So what Jimi gets to be a witch and Rhydian has like enhanced Wolfblood powers and I get nothing?” Her growl sounds threatening, and Emma and Dan would feel proud of her if it wasn’t currently directed at them.  
“Maddy,” Dan tried to pacify, his hands out and forward as if calming a wild threatened animal, “you know it’s not like that. I know you know, this is for your safety honey.”

“No! Stay away from me!” And with that Maddy storms out the house looking like a half-human and half-animal hybrid, with the veins creeping up her body and her eyes glowing a bright yellow.

* * *

  
“Come on Rhydian,” Ceri encouraged, “I believe that you can do this.” Ceri moved forward attempting to pacify her son. “This gift is part of you and I know you can use it.”

“How can you be so sure?” Rhydian ground out from his sit on the ground, “We’ve been trying to for hours.”

“Yes, but I can feel that you can do it, please give it another try…” She hoped that pleading would help Rhydian try again and she was partly right as Rhydian stood up, dusted off his trousers and looked at her expectantly.

“What do I do?”

“The exact thing you’ve been doing already but this time, have more belief and faith in the gift and I can promise you, you will succeed.”

“That’s what you’ve been saying for the past hour or something,” Rhydian muttered positioning himself and going through the process and steps Ceri had taken him through ages ago. He didn’t feel any different and nothing seemed to change, other than the fact that he could feel the earth beneath him, and not in just a basic way, he could feel all the animals that must have walked through this area and he could feel the vibrations of herds of animals through the dirt. The wind hit him harder and he became more aware of the scents it carried, the direction it came from and the strength of its power. When he opened his eyes, his head instinctively lifted to the sky and he felt as if his entire perspective had been shifted. He could see the Earth and the sky and the longer he stared the harder he found it to distinguish between the two.

“Good boy, Rhydian.” Ceri’s voice pierced through his ears like a super-sonic screech and Rhydian winced, she didn’t seem to mind as she kept speaking. “You’re doing it. Now, I want you to imagine a classmate, maybe Maddy or that boy Jimi and I want you to see them, smell them, hear them. Do you understand?”

The words flew in one ear and out the other, but Rhydian understood the gist of what Ceri was asking him and he, for lack of a better word, zoned in to Jimi – the first person to come to mind. Jimi was doing nothing spectacular and just seemed to be conversing with his mum whilst doing his homework. Rhydian couldn’t understand what Jimi was saying so he assumed he was speaking his home language.

And just as quick as the rush came, it went. It left Rhydian panting but smiling, he did it! Turning to Ceri he sent the other a blinding smile, which confused her, but she returned it nonetheless.  
“Thanks Ceri.” Her smile dimmed at the reference of name rather than the title of ‘mum’ or ‘mother’ but she understood that Rhydian had a mother-figure in his life and he didn’t need or didn’t have space for another one. She got it.

* * *

  
“Rhydian.” Emma smiled when Rhydian came through the door, “Hey cub. How did the uhh training go?” She handed him a can of cola as Dan came down the stairs having heard Rhydian enter. Emma and Dan both wished a hello to Ceri before turning their attention back to the smiling boy.

“You good camp?” Dan asked.

“Yeah, it took a while, but I finally got it,” Rhydian grinned harder, “it was amazing!” His eyes stopped scanning and he turned to Emma and Dan. “Where’s Maddy?”

“Well, we’re not sure how you’ll take this, but we had Maddy tail you for a bit?” Emma started, noticing that Rhydian’s face had closed off and he was staring at them in confusion and almost anger.

“Tailed?”

“Yes tailed, we understand you might not be happy with that decision, but we just met Ceri and we weren’t going to leave you with her, without understanding what she was going to teach you as well not knowing whether we should trust her. You must understand Rhydian?”

Surprisingly, it wasn’t Rhydian who exploded but Ceri. “So, you had your daughter tail us?” She looked vicious, her eyes turning yellow. “You didn’t TRUST ME WITH MY SON?! My own flesh and blood WHO I WOULD NEVER HURT!”

“Just cause you came waltzing in here calling yourself Rhydian’s birth mother doesn’t mean we’re gonna trust ya does it love?” Emma snarled stalking towards her, both women mad and angry. Rhydian hadn’t made a noise, he just stood there, stone silent and eyebrows furrowed.

“Ceri step back.” His calm voice broke through the glaring match going on between Ceri and Emma, as said woman listened and stepped away from the alpha female. Emma looked between both worried about Rhydian’s reaction before a small voice went, “Thank you.” She stood there, rooted to the spot.

“What do you mean, son?” Dan asked confused by the sudden change in atmosphere and the quick disintegration of the violence that was taking place just a moment before.

“I said thank you, for worrying about me enough to not just send me off alone with a stranger, even if it was Maddy tailing me…it makes me feel better.”

“Not to burst this bubble,” Emma said as she cautiously lay an arm over Rhydian’s shoulder, “but you’ve never been this open up. What’s up?”

“Nothing, I guess people change.” Rhydian answered, moving out of the one arm hug and sitting comfortably on the chair at the table. “So, where’s Maddy?”

“She ran off,” Dan sighed also taking a seat. “She complained how it’s unfair that Jimi gets to be a witch and you get super senses whilst she doesn’t.”

“I don’t want to sound ignorant, but why can’t she do it?”  
“Well, Tame Wolfbloods like us find it harder to control the ability and it’s dangerous to use, it can split up families, Rhydian.” Emma looked and sounded sad as she said that, and Rhydian wondered if Emma had, had any personal experience with Eolas.

“You don’t think Maddy could…”

“I don’t know but we’ll see when she comes back.” Dan stopped and sat there for a second before standing up, kissing Emma on the cheek and walking off but not before telling Rhydian to get ready. “Better get you home lad and tomorrow is a Saturday so it’s a lay in kind of day.”  
Rhydian smirked and nodded, waving a goodbye to Emma and Ceri.

* * *

 

“Ugggh,” Jimi groaned as his ringtone blared across his room, cursing as he blindly groped the nightstand for his phone he hoped that the reason he was woken up so early was cause of an emergency.

“Who this?” He grumbled as he tried to sit up but failed falling onto his bed as his legs got more tangled in the blankets.

“It’s Rhydian do you want to hang out today?”

“This early?” Jimi questioned, huffing when he heard Rhydian laugh.

“Jimi it’s like 11 in the morning, get up, get ready and wait for me outside your place okay?”

“But Rhydian–”

“No buts, cool pick you up soon.”

Before Jimi could even ask how Rhydian knew where he lived the other hung up. Jimi stared at his phone in disbelief before putting it back on his nightstand and standing up. He wandered into the living room wondering if his parents were still at home, when he bumped into his mother. “Mum, what are you doing?”

“Going to the bathroom son, don’t worry.” He stared in confusion as his mum wandered off, not going in the direction of the bathroom. He shook it off and walked into the kitchen, grabbing himself some things to eat and a glass of orange juice when he again witnessed his mum walk back from her previous direction flash Jimi an awkward smile and disappear off into the right direction of the bathroom. He shook his head again, finishing his breakfast and heading up to get ready and dressed.

After he had showered, put on some clothes and groomed himself till he looked immaculate, Jimi sat on his bed wondering where the fuck Rhydian was. He was about to call him, himself, when his phone rang, and Jimi instantly picked up the call. “Where are you?”

“Outside, come on outside Chenderella. Or are you not ready yet?”

“Chenderella? Seriously? And I’m leaving the house right now so shut up.” He moved the phone away and shouted to his mother, who was probably back in the living room that he was going out.  
“This early Jin?”

“Yes mum, just one of my friends.” He kissed her on the cheek and moved his phone back to his ear instantly regretting it as it was filled with Rhydian rambling and talking about shit. He ended the call once he got outside and saw the idiot.  
“How did you know where I lived? You stalk me?”

“Obviously Jimi, I knew where you lived because I was stalking you.”

“I do not appreciate the sarcasm young man,” Jimi snapped back. “Where even are we going?”

“I don’t know, I thought we might go pick up Maddy?”

“Mm,” Obviously they were gonna go pick up Maddy, they’re like joined by the hip, Jimi brooded. They’re probably dating or something.  
“So, you’re saying that you woke me up and ass o clock in the morning, made me change out of my pyjamas, and come outside with you for no reason.”

The bickering stopped as the sound of tires on gravel was heard and they both stopped walking before moving out the way, so the car could come through. “Jin Gau, where are you going?” Jimi’s father had rolled down the window and was studying Rhydian and Jimi intently.

“I’m going out with a friend baba. We’re going to go over to the Smith’s.”

“How are you going to get there?” The window was completely rolled down and Jimi’s father had his head out the window. For some reason Rhydian felt embarrassed, wondering if this counted as a first impression. He didn’t want Jimi’s family to dislike him.

“We were gonna walk, we can’t really drive, can we?” The look Jimi was sent showed that his dead wasn’t impressed by his cheek but was willing to let it slide.

“Get in, you too Morris boy, I’ll drive you two there.” Rhydian and Jimi shared a look, but Jimi shook his head when Rhydian opened his mouth, so he closed it and followed Jimi onto the backseats.

“This is not at all awkward.” Rhydian stated quietly as he leaned over whispering in Jimi’s ear.  
All Rhydian received was a glare and whispered shut up, as well pink cheeks before he had to retreat away to his side. Their interaction was not missed by Jimi’s father who sent his son a pointed look, which Jimi ignored.

The rest of the car ride was deathly silent and unnerving as Rhydian had, for the duration of the trip, received glares from his friend’s dad. When they exited that car, Rhydian had no qualms in complaining as Jimi waved by to his dad and entered the Smith residence.

“That was the worst car ride I’ve been on, my whole life. And did you see him glaring at me. I don’t even know what I did! Jimi are you even listening?” If he was Jimi didn’t give any outward sign of listening and Rhydian sighed before following Jimi to the kitchen – which seemed to have taken over the purpose for which the living room existed.

The moment they walked in, they were greeted by the frazzled Smiths. Emma was sitting at the table staring blankly at nothing, absentmindedly drinking coffee, whilst Dan was hovering the near the hob – a hideously, bright yellow apron with an even more hideously coloured green lettering spelling out ‘Best Dad Everrr’. Rhydian and Jimi both did a double take before deciding to ignore Dan and sat down in front of Emma. This seemed to have brought her back to reality as she sent both boys a smile.  
“What brings you here?”

“We didn’t have anything to do,” Jimi replied, “I don’t have any…’training’.” He made finger quotes around the word training before quickly carrying on when he saw Dan open his mouth. Probably to scold him or something. “So, I don’t think anyone had anything planned?” Jimi sends a look to Rhydian who shook his head, grinning sheepishly.

“I told you that I had no idea on the way here.” He whined which Jimi ignored.

“So, we were wondering on hanging out here, do you know where Maddy is?”

Jimi’s question brought back the same blank look on Emma’s face, that had been there when they’d arrived. Dan sent a pained look at this wife before looking at the boys. They looked back at him expectantly and Dan just sighed.  
“Maddy’s been missing since last night.”

“You mean she didn’t come home?” Rhydian asked, worry starting to settle in at the news.

“What do you mean?” Jimi looked perplexed and no one blamed him, he had no idea what was going on.

“Maddy went off to blow off some steam, because my mum was teaching me something called Eolas and she kind of got jealous or something, and complained that she was the only normal one – because you know Witch,” he pointed at Jimi, only receiving a raised eyebrow in return, “and I was being taught Eolas and she ran off and we all thought she’d be back and–”

Jimi put his hands up, “Okay hold up. First, did you call Ceri your mum?”  
Rhydian seemed taken aback by the question before blinking and nodding. “Yeah, I guess I did, it just seemed natural, you know?”  
Nodding absentmindedly, Jimi continued his onslaught of questions. “Second Maddy ran off and she hasn’t been back, am I right? Because that’s all I could make out from what you were saying.”

“Yeah when you water down everything else.” Jimi was taken aback by the statement and was about to apologise, did he say something wrong? When Rhydian flashed him a smile and told him not to worry about it. “All that matters is finding Maddy.”

“Right finding Maddy.”

Emma and Dan shared a quick glance, looking between the two boys before smiling at each other. “Alright then, boys.” Emma stood up, walking to the sink to put her mug away. “We’re going Maddy hunting.” Both flashed her a smile albeit one more strained than normal.

* * *

  
“Can’t you use your superior sense of smell to track her?” Jimi asked, swaddled in his long coat and scarf a black beanie resting on his head. He took out his hands, which were covered in gloves and waved them in every direction. The other three looked at him in confusion before deciding to ignore his flailing hands.

“I could, but I don’t know I’m worried about following her trail and driving at the same time. And before you mention this, I’m not letting Dan drive in this situation – look at him, he’s a bundle of nerves he is.”

Ah, Maddy Smith going through her rebellious phase, never would I have thought. “Well,” Jimi spoke again, “If I was a rebellious teen who ran away from home and was a were…oops sorry Wolfblood I would’ve gone to the city.” Again, the other three looked at him confused and slightly amused.

“Jimi, you do know that…”

“Yes, Rhydian I know, but think about it. She has a family of wolves and wolves generally dislike the city and I’m pretty Wolfbloods don’t really like it either, or at least you guys don’t. So, you won’t think to look for her there, which makes an amazing hiding spot, she doesn’t think you’d look there for her.” The other three made sounds of understanding and Jimi sent them all a smug look, which had Rhydian punching him on the arm.

“Let’s get going then,” Dan gruffly interrupted, “the more time she spends away from us the more nervous I get, she’s just a pup. Only recently transformed. The thought of…” He trailed off and for a few seconds silence blanketed the whole group, before Rhydian turned and started walking towards the car prompting the others to follow.

“So, city then,” Emma said as she buckled up and put the key in the ignition. No one answered but she knew they were all in agreement.

* * *

 

They walked in silence. The four had recently split in different directions to find Maddy with an agreement to meet up in an hour and a half if they hadn’t found her and to call the others when they had.

“Do you think we should split as well?” Jimi brought up out of the blue, the other gave him a confused look but kept walking. “I mean Emma and Dan probably already have but in that way, we can cover even more ground.”

“That sounds…reasonable. Just remember after an hour meet back at the meeting place or if you get a call or text, okay?”

“It’s been half an hour already?” Jimi was surprised that they’d already been walking for half an hour and yet still no Maddy.

At the next intersection Jimi went left whilst Rhydian reluctantly went right, looking over his shoulder a couple of times before Jimi disappeared round the bend.  
Jimi was apprehensions, splitting from Rhydian seemed like a promising idea at first but what if he got lost? What if he got kidnapped and sold into human trafficking, oh my god what if her got rape–

Jimi fell backwards after colliding into a solid material, he was assuming it was another person. “I’m so sorry!” The person exclaimed reaching down a hand to help Jimi up, with the other boy gladly accepted.

“Don’t worry about it,” Jimi flashed the other a smile, his eyes involuntarily assessing the others form, eyes stopping as they lingered on his shirt. “SHINee?” He suddenly looked up at the other boy with a nervous smile, “I’m sorry I didn’t know what went over me, I just saw your shirt and…” he shrugged and looked down at his feet, stepping to the side to pass the stranger when he started laughing.

His face snapped up, redder than before as he glared at the stranger. “What are you laughing at?” He practically hissed, the strange boy just shook his head and continued to laugh.

“You were just so cute,” he explained once he stopped laughing, “and you know SHINee?”

“Are you kidding me?” Jimi scoffed, “I don’t just know SHINee, I love them.”

“Really?” He teased with a smile, “Who’s your favourite?”

(And that’s how an amazing friendship began…)

* * *

 

Rhydian was annoyed.

It was past the time they agreed to meet up and Maddy had been found anyways so Jimi should have got the text and been here minutes ago. Maddy was with her parents, who were off to the side leaning on their family car, smirking at the anxious Rhydian who was pacing and looking around frantically.

“Where is he?” He mumbled under his breath, whilst shooting another text.

He got one in response almost immediately, apologising for the fact that he was late, hadn’t seen the other texts he’d sent and to reassure him he was on the way. With that sorted, Rhydian let out a sigh of breath before going to lean on the car with Maddy and her family whilst keeping an eye out.

“Look! Over there!”

Jimi was approaching them, but he was in an animated conversation with a guy. And Rhydian was pretty sure that Jimi had never ever met the guy before. (Don’t ask him how, okay? He just knew.) They looked to be pretty deep in conversation and Rhydian was taken aback by the twisting feeling in his stomach and Rhydian felt something heavy settle in his heart as he took in how easily they seemed to get along, bantering and enjoying the others company (well, Rhydian just assumed they were he had no idea what type of conversation they were actually having. But as they got closer Rhydian could make out the words, ‘marry’ and ‘I love him’ as well as random things like ‘he’s so hot’ and ‘I want him to have my babies’. The other guy also contributed similar things to the conversation and the Smith family and the plus one where confused to what they were actually talking about.

It was when they were about a few feet away from the car that Jimi seemed to realise their presence and he walked towards them, arms outstretched towards Maddy who hugged him. The stranger seemed to find the situation awkward as he stood behind and fidgeted every moment or so.

“Well now that everyone’s here,” Dan started as he and Emma shot Jimi and amused look. Jimi only smiled at them all sheepishly before coming to stand next to Rhydian. “We should get going.” They all clambered back onto the car, Rhydian the last one in and thus bearing witness to the guy hugging Jimi goodbye and wishing to meet him again as they were fellow Shawols. What the hell did that even mean?

Jimi waved at the guy and got one, Rhydian following, sending a glare to him which only seemed to amuse the stranger. Once settled and buckled the car started to move forward. A wave of relief washed over him, when Jimi didn’t look back at all, as they were leaving. Instead he was engaged in a conversation with Maddy. That didn’t seem to be the case for the stranger as he watched their car, and more specifically Jimi, as they drove away and after they turned the bend in the road Rhydian couldn’t tell if he was still standing there, staring.

Jimi had snuggled into his side, because him and Maddy had discovered early on the Jimi was a cuddler, and would take any opportunity to snuggle up to people. Thankfully that habit was only limited to people he knew.

“What was his name?” He asked when they were both comfortable and relaxed, Jimi almost dozing off.  
“Hmm,” he got in response.  
“What was the guy’s name?”  
“I don’t know, didn’t bother to ask.”  
“Oh,” Jimi didn’t reply, choosing to snuggle in deeper and Rhydian let him, also deciding that maybe he needed a nap as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and trust me I know, it has been ages since I updated but this took me ages to write, mainly because I didn’t get enough time to properly stop and think and write. Honestly, I think this might be one of my favourites so far. 
> 
> I had a lot of things to say in the Author’s Note but I’ve forgotten…WAIT!  
> I remembered one thing, umm I’m not sure about whether to make stranger an important character or not…tough decision…I mean like his behaviour is already kinda creepy…maybe he’ll appear in the second arc – you know. Anyways the reason I didn’t give him a name is because I can’t think of one that’s not like cliché like Jacob or like Edward, hey you know what Edward might work…maybe BUT still I would appreciate if someone could suggests a few names or something. 
> 
> OH and I know that the reaction that Maddy’s parents had towards her disappearance was kinda meh but in my defence they’re wolves who have a werewolf (wolfblood whatever) daughter who they trust to look after herself especially know that she’s transformed. I also know that I missed out a lot but that was for the purpose of wanting to get this arc of the story over and done with, so we can move to the next. Establish relationship then badass stuff will happen. 
> 
> I’ll update this when I think of the other things I was meant to write here, but for now byeee~
> 
> JINKI


	8. NOT A CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you may or may not know, I accidentally started writing Peter Pan fanfiction during English the other day and idk whether it would be a good idea to develop it...oops ive already worked on the plot and general outline of it...anyways I thought why not post it and see what people think so can you please comment on if i should continue the idea or scrap it all together.

The sky was dark, the sun had gone down and the neighbourhood was silent. In the endless darkness a figure moved and a shadow shifted. It crept across the streets- moulding itself into the wall and moving swiftly. The figure seemed experienced. All of a sudden the shadow darted away, disappearing into the mass of darkness. The figure stopped then immediately began to sprint along the wall, down the street, across the road and pass an alleyway.

 

A cat blinked as it passed, a wave of cold air left in its wake that made the cat shiver, hiss and disappear behind a dumpster. The figure came to a halt, a few feet past the alleyway and next to an apartment building. A shadow leaned out the window, waving from its perch before disappearing inside, leaving the shutters open. 

 

The figure stood for a second, then jumped up to the window and climbed through, the curtains bellowing out behind them. The figure crept, noiselessly, into the room, the shutters closing and locking themselves behind him. The figure moved to the bed in the centre of the room. 

 

"I know you're here." 

 

The figure jested, eyes methodically roaming the area. Suddenly a quiet, twinkle alerted it to the far side of the room and immediately it launched itself across the room and towards the area of sound. "I told you, I'd catch you. You can't escape me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally I think the story seems ...okay-ish already maybe a bit more work. If i do decide to work on this as well, I'd need to up my game on horror as i literally cannot write that and i want it to be horror, please don't forget to comment love you all   
> I also cross-posted this on a fanfic amino under the name Jinki so yeah...  
> JINKI


	9. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> END OF ARC 1 WOOP WOOP LET'S PARTY WOOP WOOP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I’ve been absent for while…so anyways this chapter is it, then we can get to the good stuff. Like I’m so excited. You’ll notice that I missed out a lot of episodes and that’s because I really just want Rhydian to leave already so we can get to the magic (for Jimi cause I’ve been kind of neglecting that…oops) and relationships! (Finally…) 
> 
> As well as that I wanted to say stay strong any Shawols out there, I feel your pain and so does Jimi…who cares if it’s not linear or anything, I’m the author and I shall use my artistic license to make this happen. 
> 
> RIP Kim Jonghyun, you did good!

Maddy sighs as she drops her bag onto the bench before joining it, looking out at the empty school. Her parents had dropped her off, normally she’d come with Rhydian, but they’d said no to walking to school ever since the running away incident. She’d started to regret it now with how everyone had taken to babying her, with the two boys snickering at her pain whenever it happened. 

At least there’s no school tomorrow, Maddy thought as she wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck, it was only autumn but the weather in their town was always so bad. The staff planning day meant that she, Rhydian, Tom and Shannon could hang out. Maybe even Jimi but that’s only if she could force him out of bed. Rolling her eyes, she chuckled lowly, rubbing her palms together before she caught sight of a flash of red in the corner of her eye.

Turning her head immediately she was met with nothing but stillness and silence but that was expected. She sniffed the air and the only unusual smell was the scent of forest and people lingering but she brushed it off, her mind once again consumed.

 

Half an hour went by quick and students had already started to trickle into school with their friends, either hanging out outside or going inside in their pursuit of warmth. Some gave Maddy weird looks as she waited for her friends, some leaning into their friends to whisper but Maddy ignored them.

 

“MADS!”

 

Too late. Before she could even whip her head around to greet her best friend he had already tackled her into a hug, the whispering increased in fervour before Rhydian sent them a glare and the students dispersed into their own cliques.

“How are you?” He asked, also dumping his stuff on the floor and taking residence in the spot next to her on the bed, “you good?” He sounded nervous and that instantly intrigued her.

 

“I’m fine. Rhydian, you okay?”

 

“Yeah why wouldn’t I be.” Maddy hummed, filing away that Rhydian had taken too long to answer in the back of her mind for another time.

“Where’s Jimi?” She asked.

 

“I don’t think he’s coming in, he called me yesterday and told me to tell you.”

 

“Oh, he keeps taking random days off, he does know they affect his grades, right?”  

 

“Maybe. Do you want to go inside?”

 

“Yeah let’s.” Maddy answers as she shrugs on her bag and walks inside Rhydian following.

 

* * *

 

“That’s it, come with me!” Maddy grabbed Rhydian and dragged him towards a secluded area, Tom and Shannon looking up in confusion as their friend is forcefully taken away.

 

“What do you want Maddy?” Rhydian asks, when they finally get outside both sitting on the bench they were sitting on that morning.

 

“What I want Rhydian,” Maddy answers her finger coming up and jabbing him in the chest, “is to know why you’re acting like this!” Her eyes soften when she sees him recoil at her tone. “You know you can tell me Rhydian, we’re friends, more than friends we’re family.” She pleaded grabbing and holding onto his hands.

 

“I know it’s just, I had a lot on my mind you know and now something else had come up and,” he removes his hands, waving them in an aggressive manner as he speaks before dragging them down his face. “I feel like I’m being stretched to thin, you know what I mean?”

 

“Yes, I know, but Rhydian confiding your problems to people you trust make it better, trust me. So, let’s sit down and talk about it, yeah?”

 

Rhydian nods and they both sit, Maddy holding his hands again, and looking at him expectantly. They sit like that for a while, before Maddy breaks the silence again, “you gonna tell me or are we just gonna sit here all quiet.”

 

Rhydian chuckles at her cheek before clearing his throat, his face going red. “The first it, I don’t think it’s anything important it’s just kind of…” Maddy looks at him in confusion and Rhydian coughs and his face goes more red. “I kind of realised a few days ago that umm I have a…thing, if you can call it that, for ummm…”

Maddy let out a laugh and Rhydian glared at her. Noticing it she laughed harder before holding out a hand, telling Rhydian to wait until she calmed down.

“You have a thing for Jimi, right?”

Rhydian immediately jumped up, glaring at Maddy as she burst out laughing again, his face red and metaphorical steam coming out his ears.

 

“Sit down you big oaf,” Maddy dragged him down again and this time her face had turned serious, any hint of laughter gone. “This might be hard for you to accept but don’t worry Rhydian no one, especially not the pack, will think differently of you just because of it so you don’t need to worry–”

 

“Maddy.” Rhydian put up his hand smiling as he effectively shut up, “That’s not what it’s about, I mean I know I like him and I’ve already accepted it…I was just wondering about how I was going to tell him.”

 

“Oh.”

Maddy had gone red, and Rhydian smirked at her embarrassment before she recovered and glared at Rhydian. “Is that what you were worried about, like seriously? Just ask him out, I’m sure that Jimi likes you as well.”

 

“Yeah,” Rhydian deadpanned, “as a friend. And that’s not all, my mother, Ceri.”

 

“Yes, Rhydian what about Ceri.”

 

“She wants me to go back with her, and I don’t know what to do.”

 

Maddy squeezed his hands, “That must be such a hard decision for you. What do you want to do?”

 

“I really want to go, but I don’t want to leave my life here and is it bad that I want to get to know my family, my real family. Is it bad to be selfish like that for once?”

 

“No Rhydian no it isn’t. Don’t you dare call yourself selfish for wanting to get to know the people who’re meant to love you, who are your biological family. If you want to go, go. We’ll all still be here if you ever decide to come back.”

Maddy squeezed one more time before letting go and looking up at Rhydian, “but if you are gonna go there’s something I want to say.”

 

“…what?” The look of confusion in his eyes made her nervous but Maddy was determined to see this through.

 

“It has no relation to what we’re talking about, but I really want to get it off my chest. When you first came, and I got to know you I had this like major crush on you but as I got to know you more, I kind of realised that your family to me, a sibling that I never had, and I want to thank you for that.”

 

Rhydian was immediately assaulted by an armful of Maddy as she started sobbing, the conversation finally registering and the fear of losing her best friend making itself known.

 

“If you’re gonna react like this Maddy I don’t really think I want to leave.”

 

Lifting her face, she glared at him, wiping away the tears and leaning away, “You better not just stay because of that,” her face softened, “I guess that means your leaving then?”

 

“I think I am, I think I want to be selfish for once. Now call your parents to come pick us up, that teacher has been looking at us weirdly.”

 

Maddy let out a laugh and she nodded, “okay cool I will, you weirdo.”

 

* * *

 

“Now what’s this about?” Emma asks as she loads the two teenagers into the car.

 

“Rhydian’s gonna go on a family vacation with his mom and brother.” Maddy nonchalantly answers texting on her phone. 

 

“With Ceri and her son? Who’re you texting?”

“Yeah with them and I’m texting Jimi can we pick him up.”

 

Emma looked between the two teens confused at what was going on. Before shrugging and starting the car.

 

When they arrived at Jimi’s the boy was already outside, wearing black with red puffy eyes. They all looked at him weirdly as he entered, Maddy leaning on him for comfort.

 

“What happened?” Rhydian asked confused, Jimi looked up and tears welled in his eyes before he looked down and started sobbing quietly.

 

“The idol Kim Jonghyun died recently. SHINee’s his favourite group and Jonghyun is the lead singer.”

 

Rhydian mouthed a quiet oh and sent concerned glances to the other boy before deciding to not comment, he felt guilty as he knew that he might be the reason for the other boys tears later on.

 

* * *

 

“So,” Jimi started as they all sat in the living room of the Smith household. He had stopped crying two minutes ago and was now calmly sipping a cola though sometimes his eyes became glossy with unshed tears. “What’s going on?”

 

Maddy and Rhydian shifted uncomfortably causing his eyes to be drawn to them. “Is there something you guys want to tell me?”

 

“Well,” Rhydian started before deciding to be blunt and get it over and done with, “I’m leaving. I’m uhh leaving with Ceri.”

Jimi appeared taken back with the news but he just nodded and continued sipping. “When?”

 

They all looked at Ceri and the young boy, “We’re leaving today, Rhydian’s offer was to decide by this date. I’m happy you chose us.” Ceri smiled warmly at the young boy.

 

“Yes, but you do know, Rhydian,” Emma started, “that we’ll always be here if you ever want to come back and me and Dan would like talk to Ceri in the kitchen please, if you don’t mind.” She sent a tight smile at the other women who returned it before both stood and left Dan following behind them confused. 

 

“What do you think they’re gonna talk about?” Maddy asked finally breaking the silence.

 

“Probably what’s going to happen after, the cover story they’re going to use and stuff like that.” Jimi answered putting down the empty can. “You’re lucky Morris,” at this he pointed a threatening finger at Rhydian though everyone could see the humour behind it, “that I’ve already used up all my tears for the day, honestly.” He huffed. Maddy, Rhydian and the little boy burst into laughter and Jimi glared dagger at them though he couldn’t for some reason shut them up.

 

* * *

 

They stood, Maddy and Jimi, quite a way away from the car that Emma and Dan were in, watching Ceri and her son start the trek. Rhydian stood with them before he sighed and started moving forward but not before turning to his friends, his family.

 

“Guess this is goodbye, right?” He looked awkward as he rolled his shoulders back avoiding eye contact with the two.

 

“Yeah I guess it is.” Jimi snorted causing the other two to smile.

 

“Bye Rhydian.” Maddy leaned in for a hug, before they both parted and Rhydian held his arms out for Jimi. The boy glared at him before leaning in and reciprocating the hug.

 

“Bye idiot.” He said fondly before breaking the hug and smiling at the other. Rhydian’s face showed confliction and Jimi was confused to why the other hadn’t let go of him after.

Rhydian glanced at Maddy who sent him thumbs up before looking back at a confused Jimi and thinking fuck it. He leaned forward and locked lips with the other boy for a kiss. If it could be called that, it was barely just a chaste touch before he pulled away grinned at the other and ran off towards Ceri and his brother, waving a goodbye and blowing another kiss to Jimi and Maddy.

 

“What the fuck.” Jimi throughout all of this was still frozen from the kiss, his hand touching his lips as he stayed in a state of confusion, “what was that?”

 

“That dumbass,” Maddy said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the car, “was Rhydian telling you he liked you.”

 

“What as he left me?” Jimi snorted.

 

Maddy stopped for a second, looked at him before nodding and replying, “yes. Now shut up and let’s go get the stuff for the sleepover idiot.”

 

Jimi grinned at her before nodding and entering the car, casting a longing look back to the three figures disappearing behind the tree line.

 

“Goodbye.” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, only took eight chapters to get here, I was expecting more to be honest. Now that that’s done, we can move on to the fun stuff. Also they kissed, even though Rhydian left him after they kissed and yes I know I missed a lot from the episodes but this is a fanfiction! 
> 
> See you when I finally sort out the plot for the next arc and update. 
> 
> And again RIP Kim Jonghyun, I hope you’re in a better place. WE ALL LOVE YOU. Did ya’ll hear about the pearl aqua (green) moon? I’m not sure if it’s real or not but it brought me a lot of closure, thinking it was a sign from him to us, telling us that he’s happy and in a better place. Heaven better appreciate our angel and his voice! 
> 
> JINKI


	10. Shannon

Shannon couldn't sleep. It was the night before a school day and she was feeling restless. The butterflies in her stomach would not stop fluttering and she had no idea why. Maybe it was foreshadowing something? She thought before snorting and muttering, "This is not English, Shannon. Stop over-analysing." 

She was currently outside and the British winter air was penetrating her thin jumper. She made herself smaller, curling in, to avoid the cold as she walked through the forest in nothing but her pajamas and a pair of socks, it was the dead of night and Shannon couldn't help but replay in her head the sighting that lead her to here at this time of night.   
She was in her bedroom, her window open to allow the air in as her room was stifling hot. She had been browsing through the internet looking at reportings of rabid 'dogs' spotted in the area, when she'd heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps and growling. Looking outside her window she'd spotted the hulking figure of a man and gun, prowling in the darkness as if he was hunting. And that's how she ended up in the forest - she'd immediately snuck out to follow.

Now she made silent yelps as she stepped on sticks or rocks that hurt her poor feet, or blindly collided with a tree as she'd forgotten her glasses at home. She'd hoped that whoever it was wouldn't be going deep into the forest, but apparently her luck sucked as that's exactly what they'd done and now she was lost, wondering the forest in the dead of night in nothing but her sleep clothes, no shoes and blind. This really must be a premonition or something, she thought sullenly. Before she tripped and ended up tumbling down a low hill, her screams probably loud enough to wake the whole town. At the bottom of the hill she lay in a heap of bush and when she finally made her way out of it, she was greeted by the sight of a foot. It was almost comical in the way her eyes trailed up the figure of the man she'd been tailing. His body was, for lack of a better word, fit and his face was handsome...sort of. He smirked down at Shannon in a condescending way, and Shannon stared up meekly.

"Hello." Was the only word she managed to get out under the glare of the man's eyes.

"What are you doing here." It should've been a question, but the way the man said it - in a completely flat voice, with no variation in tone made Shannon think she was talking to a robot.

"Um...I followed you." Shannon stated, she had decided that being honest and not sounding scared was the best way to handle this situatuion. She stood up and straightened herself out, trying to make herself look more imposing. Other than the lingering glance at her feet and the snort he released, Shannon was mostly ignored. "What are you doing?"

It was silent for a while, until the man mumbled and hoisted his gun, training it at the darkness and mumbled, "Hunting."   
Shannon took in a sharp breath and the man side eyed her before she let out a deep breath and asked, "Wolves?"

Once again a tense silence overtook them and the man still kept his gun trained on the shadows. "Close enough."

"Oh." Shannon took in another deep breath and wondered how to ask or breach the topic she definitely wanted to breach. She'd always wondered whether there were more like her out there. People who saw more than they were meant to and now she might just get her answer. She took in another deep breath and finally whispered ,   
"Werewolves?"

The man immediately turned to her and Shannon knew, she knew that she wasn't alone. That there were other people out there who'd seen more than they should've. Who'd gotten a glimpse of the supernatural and now hungered for more but that was not her. She didn't hunger to be part of their world - she hungered to discover, how they worked, what they did, and how they managed to live within civilisation for all this time.


	11. Enter Liam

_Night of Shannon's meeting with the hunter._

"I can't belive your parents are allowing you to have a sleepover, on a school night!" Maddy exclaimed, throwing herself onto the sofa in the living room that she and Jimi had claimed. Jimi shrugged at Maddy before turning to the TV and surfing through the channel. Maddy noticed and as she settled down next to him, she nudged him with her elbow. Once his attention was on her she offered a reassuring smile. "Jimi," she started recieving a hum from the boy, "I know you liked Rhydian and he liked you, but he might not come back, so..." Maddy cut herself off when Jimi turned to look at her with a blank face.

The feeling of upsetting her close friend or making him angry, came to the forefront of her mind before Jimi smiled at her and nodded, "I get what you're trying to say but it's hard. Also majority of the males in my life are married and old, or young and dumb." Jimi let out a loud sigh which Maddy couldn't help but giggle at. "Why is life so hard?!" He threw his head and arms up as if waiting for an answer from God. Smiling when he heard Maddy giggle, he went back to surfing for good movies.

When he'd finally found one that met his expectations he and Maddy settled down on the sofa, covering themselves in blankets, Maddy simply said a soft, "Same," and Jimi didn't know what she was referring to but he deicided to pester later and watch the movie in silence.

* * *

_The next morning._

It wasn't even 6:30 in the morning, when a ruckus from outside woke the sleeping Smiths and Jimi. Maddy had laboriously clamored to the door and swung it open, ready to unleash hell on the person on the other side. Only to come to a stop.

"...Tom?...What are you doing here this early?"

"I, I have something urgent to talk to you about. Like right now kind of urgent." Tom paused, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure." Maddy moved out the way, allowing Tom inside before closing the door behind them. "My parents are up you kinda woke them with your knocking and so is Jimi. They're in the kitchen."

"Jimi?" Tom questioned as he followed Maddy into the kitchen.

"Yeah we had a sleepover." Jimi answered when they'd got there. He was sitting at the table, looking perfectly like he belonged there. As if he was family and Tom couldn't help the feeling of exasperation that ran through him.

"Anyways," Maddy interrupted moving to sit at the table with her family and gesturing for Tom to join them. He did, silently, still staring at Jimi who stared back nonchalantly.

"What did you want to tell us?"

Everyone turned to look at Tom questioningly, and the other boy curled in on himself from the stares before gaining confidence and looking up at the gathered people.

"It's about Shannon, she...she called me this morning talking about a guy she met when she was in the woods last night. She said he was a hunter," Tom gulped his Adams apple bobbing, "she said he was a  _were_ wolf hunter."

"And you wanted to tell us this why?" Emma asked, not unkindly but she couldn't understand what this had to do with them...unless he'd figured it out. She shared a look with her husband and knew that he was thinking the same thing.

"Umm," Tom blushed under the scrutiny of the elder Smiths and ducked his head down before continuing. "Shannon has had this idea ever since the fire in the science classroom that Maddy is a werewolf and if she's teamed up with others she might convince them about Maddy and you guys so I thought I'd warn you."

"Thanks Tom," he looked up to be met with a warm smile from Maddy and a small one from Jimi. Maddy's smile made his whole body feel warm and he quickly looked away, an awkward atmosphere falling upon the inhabitants of the kitchen as Tom continued to ignore Maddy's questioning stares.

"Tom there's something we have to tell you." Emma started only to be interrupted by Maddy's yell.

"Ma! Are you sure you want to tell him?"

"Yes Maddy not hush. I wasn't done speaking." She looked back at Tom and flashed her yellow eyes, causing the boy to startle. "Tom there is some truth to Shannon's obsession."

They all turn to look at the boy who had jumped out of his seat and looked ready to run for the door.

"Sit down, Tom." Jimi gestured to the chair and Tom reluctantly sat back down, sending a pleading look to the other boy who just stared back.

"You're not, a...you know, right?"

"What?" Jimi raised an eyebrow, "a werewolf?"

"It's wolfblood!" Maddy cried out, her head cradled in her hands as she hoped she wouldn't lose her childhood friend.

"You're basically werewolves, Maddy accept it." Jimi snorted.

"No thanks," Maddy retorted back before turning to Tom, "We won't hurt you promise. We just want to live our lives as normally as possible, you know." She was the one now, sending pleading looks hoping the other boy would understand, and when Tom nodded and started to look more comfortable, Maddy blinked. "You're taking this better than I expected, are you okay?"

"I think he's gone into shock." Jimi retorted from where he was eating eggs that Emma had made.

"Shut up Jimi." Maddy fired back, looking at Tom with worry in her eyes. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, I do actually," Tom finally answered back, "How does Jimi know?"

"Me," Jimi finally looked away from his food. "I found out on that trip, when Maddy had her first Change."

"Oh," Tom nodded, "that's why you guys where all in the living room..." He trailed off nodding to himself, as if everything finally made sense.

"Well, I guess I'm going home now, to let all this sink in. Be careful about Shannon." Tom stood up robotic-ally, still clearly in shock, and Emma stood up as well. Shooting a quick look at her family.

"I'll drive you home Tom. And you two," she directed her eyes towards Jimi and Maddy, "go get ready for school."

The two in mention groaned in unison, and then waved goodbye to Tom, promising to see him later in school.

* * *

"...and then he goes like, 'aaaah an avacadooooo...thaaannnkss.' It's literally the cutest shit ever Maddy, I kid you not." Jimi rambled as they walked through the woods, on their way to school. The two had left half an hour after Tom's departure and were now strolling through the words at a calm pace. The weather was nice so Jimi and Maddy wanted to take in as much sun as they could. "Are you even listening to me?"

He elbowed Maddy in the stomach, earning a loud groan from her and a swat on the arm.

"What?" She question in annoyance, "Why'd you hit me?"

"Because you weren't listening," Jimi answered back instantaneously, "and what are you doing?" he asked incredulously, watching as Maddy sniffed the air.

"I'm trying to detect a scent. I think it's Rhydian's," She noticed the fall in Jimi's face when she mentioned him, but she chose to ignore it. "It's an old scent though."

"Old?" He questioned, "How old?"

"Like a few days, maybe a few hours." She shrugged as if it was nothing but Jimi suddenly felt paranoid and looked around the trees surrounding them, maybe hoping to catch a glimpse of blond hair. "Come on let's go." Maddy pulled at his arm, "If we keep loitering around we're gonna be late." She paused to look at him, "You're hair looks different."

"My hair?" He ran his fingers through it a few times trying to tame it into place, "I didn't have enough time to brush it or anything." Maddy made a sound of understanding before continuing to drag him along, Jimi making a noise of defeat and continuing to observe his surroundings. He took in a sharp breath when he thought he spotted some blond hair, blinking in disbelief he let out a breath when he realised it wasn't there. Probably a trick of the mind, Jimi thought, now staring ahead and no longer admiring the scenery.

Maddy had heard him take in the breath but decided not to question him now, she had picked up a spike in Rhydian's scent but she didn't want to tell the other boy in fear of making him upset.

They continued walking in silence, when Jimi suddenly stretched his hands and turned an accusatory glare on Maddy. "You didn't listen to the avocado thing I was telling you about." He pouted and Maddy laughed at him, shaking her head.

"You're right I didn't listen." She laughed even harder when Jimi made a sound of mock offense.

"I can't believe you've done this to me!" They both paused for a second or two staring at each other before bursting into laughter in sync.

"Oh my god!" Maddy managed to get out between her, now, giggles, "that was great!" Jimi nodded from her side, and suddenly they were both in throes of laughter again. Rhydian's lingering scent completely forgotten, including the new one that seemed to stick to his. It didn't intertwine with his scent like a lovers would but it seemed close, closer than Maddy would've expected since Rhydian literally left a week or something ago. Were she and Jimi really that easy to replace, she couldn't help think. She shook her head to remove the thoughts and not alert Jimi to her thoughts. She'd voice them later.

They laughed and talked all the way to school. Only when they arrived did they break from their conversation. Maddy to go say hello to Tom and bring him over and Jimi stayed rooted on his spot. Waving to his friends, and the three K's who were making their way over. He felt a pair of eyes on him and he couldn't help but look back to the forest, holding back a gasp as he spotted two pairs of glowing yellow eyes before they receded into the undergrowth.

"Jimi," Kay simpered, as they sauntered their way to him. He gave a polite nod in greeting. Sharing a secret smirk with Klara and and rolling his eyes along with Katrina.

"Hi guys." He sent a blinding smile their way before sending a look to Maddy who was currently making her way towards them with Tom, after she'd finally been able to tear him away from Shannon. The three noticed the look shared between all three of them, and unsurprisingly it was Kay who commented on it.

"So you hanging out with the underdogs now, Jimi?" She looked him up and down, "how the mighty have fallen and all that shit."

"What are you doing here Kay?" Maddy butted in, Tom looking like a lost puppy behind her. "Jimi," she turned to her friend, "what're they doing here?" She turned back to te three K's and inspected them from head to foot, eyes lingering on Klara - she sent them all a smile with way too much teeth. Grabbing Jimi's hand she started to drag him away before turning to Klara and winking, causing Jimi to choke on laughter as he was pulled away. The three girls left behind had comical looks of confusion on their faces as they watched them leave, not understanding the events that had just transpired.

"That was gold, Maddy!"

"I don't understand what did she do?" Tom questioned confused.

"Nothing Tom, don't worry," Maddy brushed off his concern, Tom looked between both of them in confusion again, and Jimi wanted to pinch his cheeks and coo at how he looked so much like a puppy. "So," They all stood closer to the building entrance than the woods on Jimi's insistence, Maddy knew something was wrong but didn't push. "Tom, any other questions?"

Tom nodded, "One actually I've been meaning to ask, um. What about Rhydian?" Jimi and Maddy shared a look, before Maddy answered:

"What about Rhydian? Are you asking if he's like me?"

Tom nodded again.

"Yeah he's a wolfblood." Maddy made a suggestive face at Jimi when telling Tom, which caused the poor boy to become even more confused. "He liked Jimi and Jimi liked him back, but Rhydian didn't do anything until he left with his family. He kissed Jimi." Maddy elaborated.

"Oh, sorry man."

Waving his hand, "Don't be," he answered. Looking at Tom in curiosity, he leaned in (noting in glee that it made the other uncomfortable) and whispered: "Do you know the avocado vine?" Leaning out again, he observed Tom's expression which seemed to be slack-jawed, laughing when the boy still hadn't reacted seemingly still processing information.

"I think you broke him," snickering, Maddy punched, noticing Shannon's close proximity to them, she grabbed Jimi and an unresponsive Tom and dragged them into school, a few minuted before the bell rang.

On the other side, of the school yard Shannon stood, observing. Tom had left her for Maddy and Jimi. They'd taken him to replace Rhydian and soon they all seemed to be making good conversation. When she was sure they wouldn't notice, she started moving closer. By the time she got to hearing distance, she'd only picked up that Rhydian had left and that he liked Jimi and that Jimi liked him back. How sad for Jimi. She sighed before finally moving, walking towards the building as the bell would be ringing soon when, suddenly all the chatter seemed to have died. Turning around she spotted the guy she'd ran into yesterday night being accompanied by a younger man.

They made their way towards her, ignoring all the gawking students. Coming to a stop in front of her, the guy smirked. "We meet again."

"What, what are you doing here?"

"I told you we hunt werewolves." The man mocked her before gesturing to the boy next to her. "This is my brother Liam," Liam waved at her but it didn't seem friendly almost as if he were mocking her.

"I know what you do," Shannon pointed out annoyed, glaring at Liam, "I want to know why you're here."

"Calm down girl." The man laughed mean and nasty, "you told us your suspicions about your friends and we're here to check them out. My brother here is being enrolled in your school." Liam sent her a wolfish grin, looking her up and down in a way that made her uncomfortable, where was Tom? Oh right, he'd left her, for Maddy and Jimi. Her eyes widened as her brain made the connections before her face fell passive again.

"I can give you some new information." She looked at them hopefully, how did she not make the connection before. She berated herself in her mind as she waited for the answer.

"Go on then," Liam and his brother looked like they were stringing her along. They looked liked they were thinking that Shannon was some dumb girl who'd been abandoned by her friends but that wasn't true and she was going to prove it. Her heart sped up and the idea, she'd provide them with information and they'd include her - she'd show them that she could handle the supernatural.

"There was a boy who recently left - Rhydian. He used to hang out with them or specifically Maddy before Jimi somehow joined their group. I'm sure he was...sure he was one of them. Him and Jimi - he's the Asian, they liked each other, like a lot. And I think, that there's a chance that if you got close to them you could find out where Rhydian left to - there might be more of the...uhh the werewolves there," At this she'd lowered her voice and her tongue came out to moisten her dry lips. "And even if they don't know where he is, I'm sure they know other, other werewolves if you got close you could infiltrate them."

The two looked at her in surprise, clearly not expecting that before the older nodded.

"That's a good idea, but why can't you do it?"

Shannon's throat closed up, thinking about why she couldn't do it, why she was no longer close to them. "They don't trust me." The man nodded again, clearly expecting that answer and turned to Liam.

"Did you hear that Lee, that's your job. Get into their group, get close to them either the girl or the Asian boy they both have a lot of information." Liam nodded before smirking and his brother left, leaving him and Shannon as the only ones out - the bell had rung and everyone had gone in.

"I think," Liam mused, more to himself than Shannon, "that I'll enjoy myself over here."

* * *

"Hi guys," Tom calls out as he jogs into the cafeteria. Maddy and Jimi wave back but are more curious about the guy trailing behind Tom. "This is Liam, he's new." Maddy and Jimi introduce themselves and Maddy gestures to the seat next to Jimi - which Liam takes without a problem, even moving the chair closer to other boy. Jimi squirms uncomfortable and gives Maddy a pleading look, to which Maddy just shrugs and goes back to eating. Jimi scowls and kicks her chair causing Maddy to glare at him.

"So you guys gonna try and get to know him or what?" Tom questions as he gets out his home lunch and looking at the others.

"Sorry," Jimi and Maddy apologize but Jimi's the one who turns to Liam and smiles.

"What do you think of the school so far?" He asks turning back to his lunch and stuffing left over pizza into his mouth. Liam's lip quirk up a bit as he watches Jimi eat.

"It's been okay, not the best I've attended but not the worst either." The other three let out a bark of laughter at that, Tom raising his lunch in toast.

"Amen to that." He looks at his new friend in inquiry, "you have lunch?" Tom asks Liam.

"Lunch?!" Liam startles, breaking his away from Jimi and blushing heavily - looking sheepish as he reaches into his bag to bring it out, "Yeah I do, thanks for reminding - I would've forgotten to eat otherwise!" Liam laughs, prompting the others to giggle or hide a smile.

"I don't think that's healthy," Maddy giggles, turning away and freezing as her eyes lock into the frigid form of her ex-friend. Shannon seems to be watching them like a hawk. She coughs suddenly uncomfortable, looking down at her lunch and slowly raising the fork of spaghetti to her mouth.

* * *

They're sitting a small cafe, far away from the one full of students from their school. Tom wearing a grey hoodie and tracksuit bottoms, Maddy in jeans and maroon jumper and Jimi in a short sleeved white shirt and black leather jeans.

They're all chilling, sipping their milkshakes when Tom finally breaks the silence.

"You know," he starts only to be interrupted by Maddy.

"No I don't know," Tom sent her a bitch face before continuing what he was saying.

"As I was saying, Liam today at lunch and, actually thinking about it - the rest of the day to wasn't trying to be uh subtle." He looked at Maddy and Jimi when he said this hoping they'd get the hint.

"Trying to be subtle about what?" Jimi questioned he and Maddy looking up from their milkshakes to stare at Tom inquisitively.

"The fact that he was flirting. With both of you. Though," he turned to Jimi, "he was flirting with you a lot - didn't you see what he did at lunch." The two shook their head and Tom groaned in annoyance. "The reason he almost forgot to eat his lunch, guys was because he was staring at Jimi and then later on in maths he was chatting you up Maddy. How did you guys not notice?" Tom questions.

"I don't know but I'm not interested in him," Stirring the straw around her drink she turns to Jimi who looks deep in thought. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Scoffing, Jimi pretended to flick a piece of hair over his shoulder, "my thoughts are worth more than a penny, and I was thinking he is pretty hot." Maddy gasps and pushes Jimi giggling.

"You slut," she laughs at Jimi's offended face.

"Excuse you, I'll let you know I'm only a slut on the weekends." Both break into loud laughter that has Tom face slamming onto the table and groaning.

"You guys!"

"Sorry, we're sorry Tom." Maddy managed to speak in between the giggling fit she was currently having, whilst Jimi hummed in apology.

Maddy soon quietened down and the calm, quiet atmosphere returned. It stayed that like for a while before again it was broken but by Maddy, instead.

"You know there's a three day weekend coming up, we should do something."

"Like what?" Tom asked around the straw.

"Camping." Maddy said after a few minutes thinking. "We'll go Friday afternoon set up camp, and spend Saturday and Sunday there. We'll go home on Monday and spend that day at home."

Jimi hummed in approval, leaning his head on Maddy's shoulder.

"Sounds like a good idea," Tom answered, "I'm in, but first we need to get through the week." He sighed.

"Yay!" Maddy whisper yelled, getting Jimi and Tom to crack a smile.

They didn't think anything weird about the guy who just exited the cafe, the bell signalling his leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that chapters done!
> 
> How are you all, it's been a while but this chapter took a while to right. I'll probably get started on the next one soon so expect an update next week or on the weel after that.
> 
> I can't wait to write the future chapters, like Rhydian coming back and stuff it's gonna be fun! And as I've probably mentioned before I have a vague idea of how this is gonna go but nothing solid so I literally have no idea what's happening next.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Love Jinki


	12. Camping

 

“So camping.” Jimi began as they stood huddled around the area the Smiths had dropped them off at. “Who suggested this idea again?”

 

“I don't know, not important,” Maddy dismissed; waving her hand at him as if to dissipate the idea. “All that matters is that here we are, in the middle of nowhere during our three day weekend. And that we're gonna have a great time!” She looked between her two friends and felt put out by their lack of enthusiasm. “Come on guys!” Grabbing each of them in a hug, she continued on with her motivational speech, “The great outdoors! Becoming one with nature! Look around you, at nature calling out to us!”

 

“Yeah no,” Tom extracted himself from the hug and moved towards the bags, Maddy followed behind pouting.

 

“Why not?” She asked, shouldering half the bags and moving towards the camping site.

 

“I and the outdoors do not mix.”

 

Jimi followed behind them both, listening to them banter and enjoy themselves. The sky was cloudy and the leaves were swaying in the wind but there was nothing about the weather to be concerned about, yet something was putting him off. An uneasiness that crawled into his stomach and consciousness making itself comfortable in its new home.

 

By the time the three had set up, the evening was among them and they decided to eat before night fell and play a few games – nothing drastic. As they ate they talked about stuff; nothing really important or valuable. Yet the conversation was long, including topics such as 'who assigned the worst homework this week', the 'most embarrassing thing that happened in class'.

 

It was whilst they were eating that they heard them, it was a group of people in a forest – not very suspicious as they themselves were a group of people in a forest. Maddy, Jimi and Tom went quiet as Maddy strained her hearing to listen to the whispered conversation that she barely caught onto. The two boys stared intensely as they waited for Maddy to speak, watching her face like a hawk and when her face turned sour and dark they knew it wasn't good news.

 

“It's hunters.” She finally whispered out to them, “Hunters and Shannon is with them”

 

“What?” Tom and Jimi questioned, “What do you mean?”

 

But Maddy shushed them and stood quietly gesturing for them to follow.

 

They followed her into a clearing. It was not empty like they expected it to be but instead was in use. The group that Maddy had tailed did look like hunters and Shannon was amongst them. It was still evening and therefore wasn't completely dark and the three made sure to keep themselves hidden.

 

Jimi moved abruptly, smirking when Tom let out an inaudible yelp and glared at him. Ignoring him Jimi made sure his left hand was cupping his right before he started to stare intensely at the group in the clearing and muttered, “some sounds are heard, some sounds are astray, give me the hearing of far away.” Almost immediately, he could hear the conversation going on and his face grew troubled. He knew Maddy was sporting the same expression.

 

“What's going on?” Tom shook their shoulders, bringing Jimi back and distracting Maddy. “Guys tell me what's going on and what Jimi just did.”

 

“They're putting out wolf traps, I think they've found out about the wild wolfbloods in the area,” Whilst mentioning this Maddy watched Jimi in concern as she saw the worry that overtook his face. “Don't worry,” reaching out she squeezed his shoulder and smiled, “after they set out the traps they'll leave, meaning we can go around and get rid of them.” Jimi sent out a weary smile and Tom nodded in agreement, then all three continued to observe the group and Shannon, silently stalking them when they moved on.

* * *

 When the hunters had finally left, the three made their move. It was pretty dark out at that point but the determination to make sure that none of the wild wolfbloods, especially Rhydian, hurt themselves on the traps won out and they were still up at 12:30 disabling the traps.

 

“That's the last one,” Jimi announced, disposing of the trap as Tom stared impressed by the display of magic. Noticing the others appreciative stare, Jimi walked towards smirking, “like what you see, Tom?” At this point he stood right in front of the other, throwing his arms around his neck.

 

“Hell no!” Tom pushed Jimi's arms off him as Jimi broke into laughter, leaning into the other to keep himself upright. “Jimi stop,” Tom whined and sighed in relief when the other boy finally let go of him.

 

“Okay, okay, okay I'm sorry,” Jimi giggled, “but you should've seen your face.”

 

“Guys,” The hiss was urgent and from Maddy, “shush, I think someone's coming.” Heeding Maddy's warning they all hid in the bushes, in the direction of their camp. They'd leave when they figured out why this person had come.

 

They waited with baited breath that seemed to be released simultaneously at the sight of Shannon.

“It's just Shannon,” one of them whispered, “let's go.”  


Maddy and Tom moved away first, rustling the bushes and alerting Shannon to their position.

 

“Who's there?” Shannon called out, moving toward their hiding place.

 

“Oh shit, run!” Tom exclaimed and all three of them went sprinting back towards their camp.

 

“Tom! Is that you?!”

 

Tom didn't reply as he, Maddy and Jimi had already left. Shannon chased after them, she hasn't seen their faces but she definitely had heard Tom – she wanted to know why he was out here, late at night. Never mind the fact that she was doing the same thing.

 

Maddy was ahead, her wolf surfacing, as she pushed herself to run faster. Tom and Jimi were quite behind her but as they heard the sound of someone following they sped up. That is until Jimi spotted, between the trees a glimpse of blond hair, he immediately stopped and started to jog backwards.

 

“Dude, what are you doing?” Tom looked conflicted, he wanted to follow Maddy but he also wanted to see what Jimi was doing.

 

“Nothing, just keep going. I'll see you at the site!” Jimi shooed him away before turning around properly to search for the blond hair.

 

“Where the fuck was it?” Doing a full 360 he kept his eyes peeled but he could not, for the life of him spot the hair or the owner. Just as he was getting ready to give up and go back to camp, a cold hand, attached itself to his shoulder. Shrieking, he immediately turned and instinctively curled his hand, landing a punch of his attacker.

 

“Uggh.” Shannon groaned, glaring at Jimi and holding her nose.

 

“Shit, I'm so sorry,” Jimi hastily moved towards her, arms reaching out before he was rejected.

 

“Whatever, what are you doing here?”

 

He couldn't help but let out a sigh, only a few seconds in and she's already interrogating him.

“I'm on a camping trip with Maddy and Tom.” At the mention of Tom's name, Shannon glared.

 

“Is that why I heard him earlier? Why did he run from me?”

 

Jimi racked his brain trying to come up with an excuse. “Maddy and Tom were racing each other.”

Jesus, he was so happy that came out as a statement and not a question. “I should be heading back now and so should you, umm bye.”

 

With that awkward end to the conversation, Jimi waved and turned; intent on making it back to camp before he hallucinated blonde haired people stalking him in the woods.

 

 

 

 

“Shit that was close,” Maddy took a seat in front of her tent lightly panting.

 

“Tell me about it!” Tom had thrown himself onto the floor the moment they came into sight of the camp and was now resting on his back. Maddy grimaced as she also lied down next to Tom, both of them staring silently up at the next sky.

 

Until Maddy finally noticed that they were one person short.

 

She immediately shot up and did a quick scan but there was no Jimi. “Tom,” she shook his shoulder, “Where's Jimi?!” The panic in her voice made Tom sit up as well, before wrapping his arms around her in an effort to get her to calm down.

 

“Well.” He flinched when she turned to stare at him, her eyes a bright yellow and black veins crawling up her face and arms due to panic. “I think he saw something, so he told me to go on cause he wanted to check something out. Don't worry Maddy, he can take care of himself.”

 

“I guess, I'm just so annoyed at myself that I didn't notice that he wasn't with us earlier!”

 

“It's okay, I mean Shannon was chasing us and the adrenaline was getting to all of us.”

 

Maddy giggled at the mention of Shannon's name, “She was really adamant in chasing us! It was thrilling!”

 

“Exactly!” Tom pulled Maddy close as they both began to laugh loudly, their bodies shaking, well that was before they bumped heads.

 

They looked at each other in shock, suddenly aware of their bodies proximity, of how close they were. Maddy felt her face heating up the longer they stared at each other and Tom was breathless. He really wanted to lean down and kiss her, but...but...before he could contemplate further Maddy had surged forward and closed the gap between them. Their lips meeting in a kiss, a chaste kiss.

 

They stayed like that for a while, lip-locked under the night sky, before they both pulled away – needing air. Tom had opened his eyes (and when had he closed them), staring unabashedly at Maddy, that was before Maddy leaned in and kissed him again. Before either could attempt to deepen the kiss, a throat was cleared behind them.

 

They both jumped apart, startled and looked for the intruder – who turned out to be Jimi. He was standing quite a few steps behind them and wasn't even attempting to hide his smirk.

 

“Guys, you don't have to stop because of me.” He cooed coming into sit near them.

 

“Shut up Jimi.” Maddy moved away from Tom and made her way towards her tent. “I'm going to sleep.” Before she entered, she looked back and seemed to come to a decision.

 

Marching up to Tom, she pulled him in for another kiss, this one more deeper than the others however it was just as brief. Pulling away, she made her way to the tent again and left behind a flustered Tom and smirking Jimi.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not one of my favourites, it was just so hard to write up! 
> 
> But I hope you guys enjoyed it. I haven't edited anything (what's new) but I did go over it with Grammarly so...that counts for something, right? I'm sorry I made you guys wait this long but consistent uploads are not my thing although I will try to do that. Maybe every month? Then the chapters might be longer.   
> Also, the giant gap, ignore it. I don't know why it's there, but past me wanted it for some reason. 
> 
> bye!


End file.
